Burning in the Ashes
by Faux Kae
Summary: I didn’t have a doubt that he was mine, and that I was his. I held my breath reaching out to him. His lips with a soft ease on them. Only to reveal fangs, that sunk into my skin making me bleed red. Rated:NC-17 Romance/Angst/Adventure/Tragedy. Yaoi
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but a really pretty rock named Alf.

**Pairings:** RikuxSora, AxelxRoxas, maybe some more.

Summary: I didn't have a doubt that he was mine, and that I was his. I held my breath reaching out to him. His lips with a soft ease on them. Only to reveal fangs, that sunk into my skin making me bleed red.

The sky on that particular day was a clear and warm for most normal days, but Sora seemed to think differently. It was quiet in the house like always and so many awkward silences. He spent in the morning always missing the bus by seconds. Just like always. For some reason when Sora opened his eyes to the morning that day, it met him with a grin. Almost saying that something bad, something he didn't quiet expect to happen. He didn't know why that was or didn't really care. It didn't seem to hold his interest long when he realized his alarm clock had read the time, he sat up quickly already planning his day.

Sitting up like a child trying to ignore the burning figures on the clock; He tried to ignore it. He stifled a yawn and mused his unruly mass of hair his eyes still leaking of tears from a bad night, and crust from sleep. He didn't put any thought into his dream he had that night. It hadn't made any sense to him in the first place. So he tried not to bother with it at all. When he climbed out of bed, he quickly made it. Pausing for a second before deciding on a shower now instead of after school. He lazily crept over to the shower. Today was his 17th birthday. But there was no one to greet him today. No presents and no happy birthday, just an empty house like always. He want to give this silent morning it's due, but he couldn't help but brood on the fact that today was his birthday.

After all, wasn't it suppose to be a celebration? Something to be honored? He shrugged off the thought. He never saw his parents in the morning or during the day at all. It was weird, after all the years of just notes. He couldn't put a face to them. Sure there were pictures around the house. But none of them had him in it. In fact, it was like he didn't exist in his parents world at all. Only one thing reminded him he had parents, a nice little cursive letter always at every morning left there for him to read. He shook the thought off when he rolled his shoulders and stepped into the shower, allowing the water spray hit him as he turned it on. After, adjusting it to the right temperature. He closed his eyes, growling slightly in his throat. Why didn't he get a normal life of parents waiting for you when you got up? Why couldn't things be exactly like a normal life? Was this even normal? No parents to sit at home and eat with you, instead of their off at work ,or gone all the time. It wasn't fair to him now was it?

Stepping out of the shower he toweled off, shaking his head wildly after patting it down. His hair instantly poofed in a certain way only to gel it up, though he didn't really need help with it at all, it naturally spiked on it's own. The gel helped it keep its shape and form without being too messy. Next he dressed himself in normal jeans and a patterned shirt. Closing his eyes he grabbed a piece of toast, backpack, and headed towards school, not bothering for the bus today. He was already too late to catch it.

"Is that him?" A feminine voice spoke very softly. Her interest seemed to turn away from the boy to something more interesting that seemed hidden among the shadows of another.

"Of course it is, that's our savior! Exactly on the 17th moon when it rises in the Gemini dusk, that's when the savior will awaken. Idiot... don't you know anything?" The shadow spoke very lightly almost like Naminé had insulted him. "I've been taking care of him since he was little. I'd know what he'd be capable of.

"Well then, lets go get 'em!"

"Naminé, hold tight. After all it is I who shall watch over him and be his shellan," the tallest whispered. "Stay in the shadows, idiot!." He spoke harshly hitting Naminé, the smaller one, on the head.

"What was that for?!" Naminé growled.

"Go back to the society, I'll watch over him. After all, he will need me when the times comes, his blood will call for me."

"Just cause your a pure bred don't mean shit!" Naminé hissed slightly glaring at the older, wiser figure.

She was hit on the head again.

Sora yawned closing his eyes, as his teacher rambled on and on, making Sora loose interest. His eyes drooped lower each time the teacher brought in a bigger word than he already knew in his vocabulary. He turned his head slightly, watching his classmate, Zexion. He was always so quiet and always looking at him as of late, as if waiting for something, perhaps? But what exactly what was he waiting for? And that seemed to perk Sora's interest better then the teacher had. But the way that Zexion moved. It was unnatural, almost fluid motion, something, not really there. As Sora, evaluated Zexion, something seemed to send shivers down his spine.

_'He's creeping me out!'_ Sora thought a bit uneasily.

Sora watched him even more as if he was hooked, openly watching the teen who sat across from him. That is, until he was caught. Zexion smirked at him, almost as if saying he knew the reason why Sora was alone all the time. In a rush, Sora looked down embarrassingly. No one ever paid attention to him...so why now? His bottom lip jutted out and he closed his eyes. He didn't need pity for having no friends. In the end no one wanted to be seen with him and when someone did the next day, it was like they had forgotten all about him, almost not even recognizing him. Incredibly cruel trick to do to such an innocent child.

His eyes opened wide and when his teacher smacked his desk with a ruler; He yelped gaining laughter from the other students.

"Now that Mr. Koishii has decided to join us in the real world, why don't we have him give an answer to this question. Shall we?" The teacher asked with an irritated tone to his voice.

Sora stood up, walking to the black board, while his classmates whispered behind his back. Doing it vaguely to hide their voices, but only to a point. Sora caught every one of their conversations, which didn't surprise him on how badly disliked he was. Before he could tune them out, he sighed, attempting to ignore them. For some reason, he couldn't. The voices of his classmates were getting louder and louder. Until he realized once he had turned around, no one was speaking. Yet, he continued to hear their voices.

"God, look at him. What a freak!"

"Look at his school uniform; it's so old and trashy. Just like him!"

"Oh my god, why is he staring at me."

"Freak, freak, freak!"

Sora turned to the teacher, his eyes wide when he heard the teacher's voice but...couldn't believe what he saw.

"What is he looking at..?"

Sora dropped the chalk feeling the chalk descend from his hands. Falling on the tiled floor, but hearing no sound from it at all. Double checking this time he still couldn't believe it not a single student were moving their lips. Something was going on here! He panicked as the voices grew louder and louder, his eyes darted around wildly. No one was talking. What was going on?! Closed his eyes almost wishing for silence.

Before anyone could say anything to the reaction he had, which apparently was out right weird; he swore he heard a voice loud an clear, that cut through all the panicky voices that filled his head.

"NOW RIKU!"

Everything in time froze. Sora, suddenly looked up only to see a fraction of a person, and as if from some sort of magic; had blacked out and hit the floor with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the classroom.

The one named, before hand stepped out of the shadows. Watching carefully as time stood still. He reached down and picked Sora up, he glanced down at the savior, holding his breath slightly. He than turned his head towards Zexion. He bared his teeth and glared at the younger male.

"You're suppose to be watching him." He growled out. Placing Sora head down on the desk to seem like he was dreaming from all of this. That was the plan after all. To make him believe this was the imagination of a Seventeen year old. He turned his head towards Zexion at the exact moment he cleared his voice to speak up against Riku.

"I know that." Zexion's monotonous reply came back.

"It's your job as a doggen to watch over him. Don't you understand nothing, you stupid slave," he snarled at apparently the younger one. "You lose at your job."

"I was only suppose to watch him. Not to make friends with him." He pointed out.

"Well things have changed. You now have to have 24 hour surveillance over him." The shadowed one grinned. "And if you don't I can personally spill your blood."

Zexion nodded bowing slightly, "We're gonna have to move around their memories."

"Very well." The stern reply came.

Zexion bowed once more in submission, with that said and done, everything went back in five minutes.

"Sora Koishii!" With that Sora jerked up-right, wiping his eyes in a haste. He must've dozed off during the teacher's lecture. They directed towards the teacher standing in front of him.

"Now that your awake. Go to the board and answer these questions I've set up. Oh, and join me after class for sleeping." The teacher smugly grinned, watching with a shrewd glare as Sora stood up and walked towards the black board.

This seemed almost like the dream he had dreamt. Was everything he had dreamt surreal? Or was it real? He wasn't sure anymore, but he had been having these weird dreams, almost nonstop. Dreams of people stopping time and changing everything that "supposedly" happened. He wasn't sure, but maybe, it was all a dream. He couldn't understand it correctly. It was like living in a dream, only to wake up the next moment later. His eyes closed as he repeated what he wrote on the black board.

"The 'like' and 'as' are very much a part of the English writing language. They are also used as similes for poetry of English. And thus, he looks like a bear, swooping his sword down as a man." He closed his eyes wondering exactly why he was the only one to be picked on, he had excellent grades, but things just didn't turn out the way he wanted them to be.

"Very good. Now take a seat and next time, choose an easier understanding simile that the class can actually understand." The teacher dead-panned back after Sora's answer.

The day was slow even for Sora, who seemed to day dream the day away. Opening his locker, placing his books inside for the day, closed it shut and padding his way towards the exit of school. He covered his eyes as he walked in the hot sun. It was too hot and for some unknown reason, it was burning him more than usual. Man, he hoped he got home quickly. Cool air-conditioner would be very lovely right now. He turned his head watching things, taking them in almost, as if he had nothing better to do

He stood silently for a few seconds, watching the cars go by, people walking by him: couples holding hands and even friends sharing a joke together. He was and always would be different, even the bullies wanted nothing to do with him. He was nothing. Nothing but a fragment in this world he had known over the seventeen years of growing up. Was there something more to this life he wanted to get a hold of?

What if...he wasn't meant for nothing more than some ordinary job where he got stepped on everyday? He walked down the sidewalk, humming to himself in a soft tone, just wishing if there was something fun to do; He found nothing. Summer was around the bend and he defiantly wasn't looking forward to a boring summer like most expected an exciting summer of Beaches, Camping, Hunting, or anything else they could think of.

"Hey...!" A voice seemed to cut the silence like butter, before another engine started.

He was pulled out of his thoughts and he looked towards the source from where the voice had been carried from. He turned to see Zexion running towards him, only to pause.

"Uh...hey." Sora responded back a bit uneasily.

"You doing anything tonight?"

Sora grinned somewhat glad that at least someone was paying a bit of attention to him.

"Ah! No...why?"

"Ah... just be careful. Tonight is a full moon. Bad things happen on full moons, "The silver haired male said in a boring tone.

Sora could've sworn that he also hear a whispering tone from him added to his words. "...and besides, we need you..." but he dismissed it as Zexion talking to himself.

"Uh. Alright, I'll be careful." He grinned slightly.

"Alright, later then."

What a weird person... just telling him to be careful? Why? What was so dangerous about tonight? Well he guess he could find out eventually. He headed home, separately from Zexion.

Once home Sora took off his shoes, body aching from the long walk home. He yawned while turning to the clock. He wasn't expecting his parents to be home. His parents took care of him yes, but in all of his years he never talked to them. Ever. He was always left alone and he didn't understand it. He hung his head as the tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Happy birthday to me." His lip trembled as he looked out his sliding door to his yard. He didn't want anything big...just someone to be there for him, to at least wish him a happy birthday.

Sora treaded up to his room. Closing his eyes, sighing softly whilst looking out his window. Wondering why he was so lonely.

"If I had one wish, it would be to have someone with me for all times, a friend. Someone. Someone special..." He rolled over and laughed slightly. "Yeah right. Me? Having a friend or someone meaning something more to me...?" His lips clamped shut from the painful thoughts.

He wished in vain, nothing would change and couldn't be better or worse... could it? Rolling over he'd rather fall asleep than be awake for another minute. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. Quite unaware of the change taking over his body.

"Sora...Sora? Sora, Wake up." The voice whispered in his ear, it was sweet, soft...but very deep and masculine. Sora scrunched his eyebrows together. Someone was talking to him? Who? It wasn't his parents.

"WAKE UP DAMMIT!"

In a jolt Sora sat up. It wasn't a dream. Sitting next to his bed, with long trench coat cover that seemed to hide his face in shadow only allowing a few silver locks to escape the mouth of the hooded coat. Was a body of a man appearantly. A man? Apparently so, with long silver hair and aqua eyes. He was gorgeous. And apparently touching him. Touching me?! And how the hell did he get into my house! It was locked with an alarm and everything!

The male chuckled. "Lets go...you can't stay here anymore."

Sora stretched a bit, his body felt fine. He returned his gaze to the man. He didn't trust him one bit. He raised an eyebrow,"How can I trust you? I don't even know your name..."

"My name you'll learn later. And you can't really trust me, but what other choice do you have? They're coming after you." The male turned and pointed out the window the stars were spinning around the Earth in a vast movement, "Those aren't stars Sora... those are monsters. Beasts. And they want your blood. Come with me and you'll be safe."

Sora glared at the other male, "Bullshit. Those are stars. And why would they want my blood."

"Ask questions later. When we actually have the chance to. But until then... come with me." Riku held out his hand after getting off of the bed. "Aren't you the one who wished for adventure? A companion to help you along the way...? Come."

Sora looked at the other man, he wasn't sure what to do, he was being hesitant. Should he trust him? Could he trust him? He reached out and took the offered appendage and with that done, suddenly his fear disappeared and a comforting warmth filled his body. The silver haired beauty smiled. Fangs. He saw fangs. His eyes widened and held back a breath. What was this Halloween? Slowly releasing his breath and taking another to replace the previous one, he stood up. "A-are those real?" Sora asked, afraid to know the answer but curios all at the same time.

"Real enough. Don't be afraid, though. I don't drink Human blood. Much too sweet. And it doesn't have what I need." The other pulled Sora into a tight embrace. "Are you frightened?"

Sora nodded, his body shaking and shaking as trembles coursed his small frame. He didn't exactly know why he was shivering like that...

"Riku! They're here!" A voice suddenly shouted.

"Shit... I thought I told you to hold them back, until I got him away from here?!"

"I did! But there's too many of them!" A blond female jumped through the window, shattering the glass panes. "Hiyas, I'm Naminé...!"

"Naminé! Damn it! No time for introductions, lets go!"

The female grinned. "Aye, Aye!"

Riku, or so Naminé called him, picked Sora up bridal-style and jumped out of the window.

_"Unreal..."_ Were the only thoughts that could drift through Sora's shocked mind.

"Now Naminé!"

Naminé held up gold playing cards and threw them towards the sky. "I'll distract them until Roxas and Axel get here!"

The small blonde jumped up on the roof as shadow creatures surrounded them. And for some reason Sora felt safe in Riku's grasp. But the question remained.

Why does this have to happen to me? Why me? First I have no friends and now some shadow creatures are after me? Why? Why me? Why does something of the extreme have to come after me? Why should I be different? He looked up at Riku and gasped as one of the shadows suddenly managed to get a hold on him and cling onto his neck, his heart pounding the entire time. It felt cold and empty, like it was sucking out his soul. It was an easing pain, but it still hurt, and he started to feel empty inside. It felt different...it was the best way to describe it; it was good...wait, what was calling him? A voice? It seemed like he had heard that voice along time ago, but where?

He looked up at Riku and Naminé. Riku bent down pulling Sora closer, "Don't you dare let them steal your soul. Fight it off! You have to! You are the keyblade master! FIGHT THEM OFF SORA!"

A light filled Sora's mind and he took a breath, his vision clearing. The shadowed monster dissolving into smoke only leaving a few marks on his throat. "H-how do you know my name?"

"In time... good, they're here!" Riku was cut off and finished exclaiming.

A red ship landed in the middle of the street as Riku took Sora towards the ship. The door opened, standing in the door way was a blond with blue eyes leaning on a tall long haired red head with bright green eyes. "Sorry we're late. Axel decided to mess around again."

"Whatever. Lets just get him on the ship and towards the Castle." Riku spoke up.

"But... it'll take a year to get there, they changed the location again."

"Damn Society. Then to Traverse Town. Hurry Naminé!"

"Roger!" The younger blond did a back flip and got on the ship grinning. "Sorry, but see you later Shadows!"

The door closed in front of Riku.

"We're gonna miss the ship..." Sora spoke up a bit timidly, confused by all of this.

"We're not taking that ship. We're taking this one." he turned his head and in a flash a black and silver ship appeared on Sora's front lawn.

"That's what we're taking."

Though before this plan could be put to action, the shadowed creatures once more surrounded the two. Sora looked up at Riku. "Put me down. I don't want to be held anymore."

"No, They've got the area surrounded and the ground is the last place I want you to be." Riku turned and grinned. "Hold on tight. We're gonna charge it."

"You wouldn't..."

Riku stepped back in a second, wind gusted around his face, messing and blowing his hair around wildly and rapidly.

"Open, damn it!" The ship opened it's door compartment. Shadows scratched at them until they were on the ship, the door closing instantly behind them. Riku grinned and placed Sora on a cushioned couch. Riku turned to Sora still slightly smiling. "Sorry about that."

Sora blinked wildly his eyes turning to the shadows outside.

"THEY'RE GONNA EAT US!?"

"Not necessarily. Rhage? Blast off please." Riku issued as a command.

A robotic voice sounded off, "Yes Riku.."

The ship took off with no warning, making Sora sick.

"Uhh Sora?"

"Yes?"

Sora never finished as he threw up all over the floor and blacked out without another thought or word.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**A/N:** I'm fixing up a few things on the fan fic, Please give my lovely Beta her due. She's been working hard on this and Hopefully We'll Get the next few chapters up and running after beign edited. Soon My Lovely Readers, soon. Thank you and here's a few things, that might help you out with understanding the characters a little better now. So Enjoy your New Beta'd Prolouge.

Riku is a vampire... last of his race. (you'll find that out later)

Namine is a witch, of course,

Axel and Roxas, you'll find out later.

Zexion is also a Doggen: a Slave or Servant of the Vampire race.

And Sora, he's our protagonist and what not. So Uhh much to say, Sora was adopted, which wasn't mentioned before. It will be later and for the jumping scenes... I'll try not to do that too often, but I will do it if I get bored with it and see it as pointless.

**THANKS FOR DEALING WITH ME! and Review!**

And thanks to my Beta .Schizophrenic.Artlessness.13 , Who's doing a magnificent job at fixing this up!


	2. A Hopeless Dream

**Chapter 1**

A Hopeless Dream

When Sora awoke, he felt comfortable, his arms stretched over his head as he let out a big yawn. His eyes wandered around the room and realized he wasn't in his room. A giant four poster bed, was the victim of his comfort, and it made him feel really small. The room was dazzling it took his breath away, many pictures that littered the walls, seemed to pop right out of a fantasy book. A couch was black, and leather, what made him shiver, it almost looked like the skin of an animal. His eyes adverted from the creepy couch to the walls surrounding him on four sides. The walls were metallic, but it hardly explained where he was, which made him think, This isn't my house, this isn't my room!

He started to panic. He didn't know where he was. He could be a hundred miles from home! His breathing started to quicken at once. His heart raced making his chest rise and fall, all the while his heart started to beat rapidly in his chest. He-he...oh god! He remembered it was blurred but, the memories about the night before hit him like a rock. His hands fisted at his sides crumpling the sheets of the bed. Tears started to well in his eyes, but he would not let them fall. Mercy no, he would not let them run down his face. He bit his lip and decided he wouldn't let this Riku see him at a weakened moment, He would just have to relax.

Taking a deep breath Sora finally calmed down, saying the last phrase in his head that would seem the least awkward.

"So it wasn't a dream. How weird..." He mumbled. Nope, that was awkward. He had mentally scolded himself for trying to use a stupid answer like that. And what's worse! He was talking to himself! That's it I am going crazy! I've heard of this, schizophrenia! Or maybe it's a personality disorder...damn, I wish I knew more about psychology.

He sat up trying to keep himself neutral, only to feel silk sheets unravel at his chest, pooling quickly at his waist. His head turned to the side looking at the walls again only to realize they were decorated with antique items. Items like old vases, vials of dark liquid, and flowers lots of flowers seemed to cover the room as if, as if, to hide his sent under the delicious aroma from these flowers. The funny thing was, he'd never seen flowers like this ever. That he had never dreamed of looking at in his wild imagination. There were people of different races, and species that had scaled bodies, some covered in mammal hair; others even looking human except the way they held themselves or their eyes that told that hiding wasn't possible here. Even things with horns, and large demonic wings. A mouse king sitting in a garden. A girl with albino skin, and dark red hair looking up to the moon as if saying, _'What's out there?'_ with many other things he couldn't even describe even if he tried. Some of them, were actually really morbid, with blood, eating of human flesh... at least he hoped they weren't human. Who would keep pictures of these?! His eyes wandered around the room again trying to ignore the gory pictures. All the while, his lips pursed slightly. He was actually shocked, frightened even.

_'Exactly what happened last night?'_

He tried to recall again the night before that was blurry to him at the beginning and getting even more with the details and images as time wore on. Adverting his eyes to his stomach _'That's easier, at least I don't have to look at those pictures now. Concentrate Sora! We need to get those blurred images clearer.'_

Monsters had chased him and some sliver haired knight...with fangs? Maybe those were fake...he glanced up at the ceiling, only to have the door to his room give a creek and push slightly open. He peered towards it nervously. Could it be the monsters that eat flesh?!

"Hello? Who's there?" His voice was weak and very wary.

The door slid open all the way and a girl with blond pinned-up hair wearing an old styled kimono appeared.

"Ah hello..." She smiled slightly holding out tea cups. "The master said to wake you and make sure you had something in your stomach..."

"Uh... what do you mean by that...? That's tea right?" Sora watched her, a bit weary of the contents within the cup.

The girl's wide blue eyes looked at him surprised.

"Ah no... it's ...blood." She walked up to him smiling widely her head turned slightly, holding out the dark red liquid. "Don't you drink blood?"

There was a snort behind him. Sora cocked his head to the side, to peer behind her and the man who had saved him, who he thought was Riku stood now in the doorway.

"I meant actual food Faux." Riku added his voice still holding the sounds of a jest behind it.

The girl turned red in the face, obviously either embarrassed or angry. She hurled the tea cup of blood at Riku in her, now obvious, anger.

"You should've told me that!" She growled, launching herself at Riku, tackling him down and grabbing his hair. "Just cause you're a purebred, doesn't mean shit! I'm half!"

Sora broke out laughing, chuckling as he watched Riku and Faux. They both looked at each other and before Riku could reply he coughed slightly looking down and pushed Faux off of him, his shoulders sagging.

"Ah, Faux?"

The female got off of him brushing off her kimono looking at him a little bit. She was obviously shorter then most girls he'd seen, but he doubted even she was human, just like Riku, or so he figured. She nodded, walking crisply out of the room, most likely to go and get actual food...if there was any.

Riku stood up, walking towards Sora. His hair now tinted red from the hot liquid splashed into his face from Faux's earlier actions.

"Ah...well, how are you feeling today?" He asked a bit unsure of how to begin the conversation.

Sora didn't know what words were...or weren't exchanged. But he could've sworn that Faux sent Riku a look before she left. Things kept getting more odd a time went on. He wasn't paying attention to Riku, his eyes closed slightly, face scrunching up, with a tiny pout placed on his lips. I need answers dammit!

"Where are we?" Sora demanded.

Riku look down at Sora, serious now, "We're on Rhage, my ship."

Sora doubted Riku...why did he feel like the older male was lying to him? His mouth opened but than closed. His hands balled into fist, digging his nails into his palms.

"Why are we on a ship?" He demanded, barely controlling his inner rage.

"To take you to the council of elders."

"Why exactly?" Sora was confused, why did things keep spiraling out of his grasp?

Riku evaded Sora's question not wanting to deal with that just now and just spoke some random nonsense until he actually spoke in actual English.

"Sora, you're the first human to get the title of the keyblade master."

Sora gave him a quick glared at Riku. "And what do you mean by that?! You're human aren't you?! And Faux? The girl who came in here... she's human too right? RIGHT?! And when can I go home?! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be a keyblade. Take me home now"

Riku sighed quietly whilst looking at Sora. "Actually...me and Faux are the last of the vampire race. And you can't go home Sora, it's dangerous"

"I can't go home?! You lie! And what do you mean last? Vampires don't exist!" The boy cried back, not believing the elder male.

Riku's eyes narrowed and his temper flared.

"Yeah, say what you want, but the truth of the matter is we are real! And you can't go home, I won't allow it." Riku stormed towards the door to the ship's hallway, anger still on the rise. "Why did the oracle tell me you would be my _Shellan_?"

"How the hell should I know?" Sora threw back with just as much fury in his own words and stance.

"Little brat! Oh! Don't you dare think of looking around this ship. You are to remain here in this room and that's it!" The vampire hissed, his patience finally starting to crumble down.

"Fine! Why don't you take me back?" Sora shouted as he jumped up from the bed.

"Maybe I will!"

SLAM!

The door slammed on Sora as Riku took his leave. He took his seat once more on the bed and closed his eyes with an irritated sigh. He just wanted his life back no matter how different or troubled he had been before. Now he wasn't the most different person here. There was probably more weird people here or...where ever they were going. He pulled his knees to his body, letting tears fall down his face crying; his thin shoulders raked with silent sobs from the rage, confusion, and even more mixed emotions that whirled about in his head. Would he ever be able to get back home? Would he ever be able to go back to his school? Grow up and have kids? Did he even want to go back. His heart told him no, but common sense told him yes, why not respect, and try to live with humans. He highly doubted any of that was an option now. He had been kidnapped by some ruthless, arrogant, stupid, silver-haired ass hole! He had no choice in the matter.

A slight tap on the door broke Sora out of his crying, perhaps even stopped the tears momentarily. The soft sound of Faux's voice was what calmed Sora down to readjust himself as she opened the door. It was still quite obvious that he'd been crying.

"Um... Sora? May I come in?" The door opened slightly, her wide blue eyes watched him. Taking slow steps to him holding, out some weird cooked bird-like creature on a silver platter. She smiled when Sora nodded with a grunt.

"Thank you."

When she placed the food on his bedside table, she sat down in a huff.

"He's a jerk. I know." she picked up a silver knife cutting the meat into delicate slices. A solemn look stole on her face, showing she was not always happy-go-lucky as it may have seemed before hand.

"Just take it easy on him..."

"On him?! He's the one who attacked me!" Sora fumed as he opened his mouth again to rant on about Riku as Faux giggled, only to be silenced by Faux forcing some of the bird into his mouth.

"He's been taking this very hard. He would have been a keyblade master, but because of the darkness in his heart, he cannot be the one to save the universe. If you can understand that much. Riku is also the last purebred vampire in existence..." she replied back a bit more quietly now.

"But what about you-" Sora started to say.

"I'm only half. And the why he let me come along and follow him was-" She cut him off abruptly to ease his thoughts and was also cut short by another sudden voice.

"FAUX SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Riku's voice bellowed throughout the ship making Faux jump, causing Sora to laugh at her. He let her regain her composure for a moment and tried to calm down by taking a deep breath and continued.

"Well anyway, Riku will tell you in his own time when he's ready. But until then, eat. You do eat bird right? This might not be what you're used to but...at least it's something. It might be old. Riku and I try not to eat a lot of food, because we're gluttons...but at least give it a chance. Try it."

Sora chewed the piece in his mouth for a moment and made a sour face as he swallowed.

"It's nasty. How could you even eat this?! It's gross!" Sora spoke trying to get the taste of the nasty bird off of his tongue by rubbing it on the roof of his mouth only to stop when Faux giggled.

"Ah yes. Yes it is, but it's good for you in so many other ways." she smiled standing up,

"Thirsty at all? Or may I take my leave before Riku decides to kill me for opening my big mouth again?"

"Ah you can leave." Sora smiled slightly. "But one second..."

"Yes Sora?" Her blonde hair shimmered in the light. Her eyes seemed so gentle, so at ease. It made him want her to stay with him for a long while more...he didn't feel attraction to her, but it was different, she seemed quite the intriguing type. It was an odd feeling, more confusing than he'd ever felt for anything or anyone.

_'A... friend?'_ his thoughts butted in sharply.

"Would you..." He started off quietly, but once more was denied access to finish his sentence.

"Of course I'll be your friend. I shall care for you for as long as Riku permits." She reassured him with a smile.

"But why as long as... -"

"It's because Riku is the one in charge here, my blood will not go against him. But I shall do what I can." She bent down, kissing Sora on the forehead and grinned. "Now, eat and rest. I will see about getting your freedom back."

And with that she left with a graceful turn on her heel, while knowing full well Riku would be mad at her for even telling him that much.

Her nimble steps never made a sound as she walked down the halls. Making turns that one would not make or at least remember. But she was a vampire, and she knew these hallways well, which ones led to what. And headed towards her king, another reason one would not take these turns. He got very temperamental, she nodded to the pictures of their ancestors, her kimono swaying this way and that way as she continued to walk down the halls, until she reached a large door. It was easy to know that this was Riku's room, with the red encrusted door along with the vintage paintings on the wall near the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"My lord?" She asked quietly.

--

Sora grumbled rolling around on his bed, the bird neglected after a few bites. He wasn't that hungry. He wanted to look around, so hunger was not a major role at this exact moment in time. Sora got into the hallway, his blue eyes darting carefully to both sides, checking for movement outside. The ship hadn't seemed that big when he got on it. His hands tightened on the door knob, biting his bottom lip, contemplating on whether he should stay put or go wandering around. He thought the latter was better for his boredom, at least if he was going on this joy ride then why not enjoy it for all it had to offer? After all, he didn't have school, Riku took him from that and now he had time to have some fun. This was probably better then any X-box 360 game he had anyway.

Sora made sure his shoes were left behind in the room. It wouldn't be fair if he was caught, because his shoes made so much noise on the metal floor. He took off down the left, watching the pictures, they seemed almost alive.

"I wonder why Riku wanted me to stay in my room?" he wondered a bit curiously, but shrugged the thought off. While looking at the titles above the rooms. He couldn't understand what it was saying or even read it, it was in another language.

Turning his attention away from that, he opened the first door that he came to. Sliding it open, it emitted a scratching sound. Sora looked in awe as his eyes spotted an old, dark, key-looking blade, he whistled lowly.

_'So that's what a keyblade looks like. I wonder what mine will look like when I get it...?'_ he mused.

Stepping into the room, it locked behind him as the door slammed closed behind him. His eyes weary on the room around.

_"Maybe this is why Riku didn't want me wandering around. One, I could get lost and two, some of these rooms look a little tricky.'_ he pushed his thoughts away from his mind.

He had been the one to decide on wandering around on his own and dammit he was going to enjoy it.

"Rrrrrrggggh!"

All thoughts of being brave fled Sora's mind when he turned around. A large winged creature with glowing, yellow eyes glared at Sora. It was too dark for Sora to see what exactly what it was; but what made him so sure it was a winged creature was the beating of the wings that he could hear. The out-line of it made it seem huge. He gulped, his throat dry. He pinned himself to the wall ready for it to eat him as it came closer toward him. He moaned softly, talking to himself more than the animal.

"I promise, I was just looking around and besides I don't taste that great anyways, no meat or fat on me. I'm just skin and bones, nothing very good for you at all." He choked out in his fear and panic.

"Rrrrrrggggh?" the creature sniffed at his socks, biting on them and making him feel even more jumpy.

Then something flickered on. The animal was a puppy-dog looking thing, with wings and an inner fire that seemed to glow in the pit of it's stomach that showed through its fur and flesh. It wagged its tail at Sora and jumped up at him, sounding out a bark. Than it made a sound similar to a purr in the back of its throat.

"Rrrrrrggh!"

Sora widened his eyes he knew what that sound meant now, it wanted to play. He bent down laughing, more from relief than anything, feeling rather silly as it licked his face. How could I have been afraid of something so harmless? Besides the biting perks. It was actually as small as a cat.

"I've never had a pet before, but I got to say you scared me pretty badly, back there."

It tilted it's head, nipping at Sora's hand again. He laughed lightly as he picked it up the odd hybrid of a monster. It seemed to like him, so that was good. Sora glanced back up at the keyblade again and pursed his lips slightly.

"Is that Riku's? I wonder why Riku keeps it all locked up...?"

Meanwhile...

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Faux cursed as she ran down the hall way looking back and forth between the doors.

Sora was missing and Riku would get mad at her...again! No matter her speed or frantic looking around, she would not be able to locate Sora. It also wasn't a pleasant surprise that Riku was right in her path of travel.

"Damn..." Faux skidded to a stop only to look up at Riku, hesitantly grinning slightly. "Ah, my lord...how may I accept this humble invitation?"

"Don't fuck with me, Faux. Where is he?! He is not in his quarters and we'll be at Traverse Town in an hour! WHERE IS HE?!" Riku roared at his only kin, his fists clenching tightly, so much that his nails dug into his own bare hands and small trickles of blood dripped slowly down.

"Ah. Mistress Kairi is going to be there... I know you'll like th-" Faux quickly tried to evade that sore subject, but wasn't allowed to.

"Where is he?!"

Faux toed the floor looking down. She wouldn't mess with Riku, but not knowing exactly where Sora was she couldn't give a straight, firm answer back. Sora was also her friend...!

She would protect him, no matter what. In a quick motion, she stuck her tongue out at him and winked.

"Catch me and I might tell you." She hoped by then Sora would be in his room by once more.

She took off running with a pissed off full-blooded vampire after her. She gulped, at least her human blood made her more braving and daring during this dire situation. She ran screaming down the halls, but her screeches also filled with laughter. She sprinted as if hell was hot on her heels. In a very close sense it was and it was gaining fast! _Hurry Sora!_ she mentally pleaded.

Sora was sitting in his room getting hell from an extremely pissed off vampire, while his new friend, was sitting next to him. Several welts on her perfect, little head. She looked down, but when they found Sora with his new companion, hybrid dog, that was when it all went down hill. Even though, it was hilarious when recalling it all...

_"Watch out!" Faux ran down the halls, swerving left and right in a mad attempt to be rid of an angry vampire on her heels, she could practically feel his breath on her neck._

Her heartbeat thudding in her chest. She was laughing having way too much fun then she should've let herself have.

_Her eyes dashed around as she tried to remember which corridor led to where. It wasn't helping much with a pissed off Vampire right behind her trail. "I'll kill you once I get a hold of that pretty head of yours!" She couldn't help but snicker at how hilarious Mr. Prissy was acting. But she couldn't blame him. Sora was important._

Pulling her head out of the clouds she stopped, jumping a little in the air, landing perfectly on the ground. Sliding down the halls quickly, she could hear Riku's steps get closer. He was getting angry. She couldn't stall for long, but maybe for a few more minutes, 30 at the least. Her heart pounded. That was the only problem about being half human, you could do all the things, or just about everything a vampire could do, but you tired so easily.

Her eyes snapped up only to see a blur of brown, before she could stop. A high pitched squeak of "Watch out!" before she crashing into the object that had stepped out into the hall way carrying a Mog, a dog of vampire beasts. She heard it's yip.

And poor Sora had just figured out how to get out of the room only and into the hallways only to be smashed on the floor with a heavy female sitting on his chest along with his new doggy friend. He just stared at the ceiling from his place on the floor, while Faux stared down at him with a big, goofy grin on her face.

"Hiyas Sora! I finally found you...too bad...but...shit! Run Sora run!" And with that stated, Faux took off running down the hall pulling Sora along with her as an enraged roar filled the hallways. Though luck wasn't on their side and she ended up slipping on the slick, metal floor.

Back to the present, here they were now looking at a moody, angered Riku ranting off on how stupid it was and blah, blah, blah, some other unimportant shit. Sora wasn't going to bother with paying any mind to Riku. It was hilarious how Faux seemed to mimic every word and detail like they were actually real siblings. Which he found out they were; from the little talk he had with Faux, when they escaped Riku but not very long.

_'Catch me if you caaaan!'_ Sora smiled at the memory of Faux trying to run down the hall again only to bump into a dead end. They had taken a wrong turn, and just enough time for Riku to catch them after she had told him about Riku and his brothers. Riku was tricked by his older brother and such, only to get a little sister out of it. Because Riku needed to be taught a lesson, the Oracle in the Society made Riku look after Faux which after all the fun business he actually adopted her as a sister. Or something like that...

"I'm very disappointed in both of you! I told you to look after him Faux! Don't you make those faces! Faux!" He glared picking her up by the throat as she bit his hand digging her fangs into his hand.

"Well, Sora wants to be free too ya know!" She said in a mouthful of his hand. Even if they didn't have the same family they sure acted like siblings. Sora laughed lightly as Faux gave him another look.

"And you! Your suppose to listen to me! What if you ended up sending yourself into space?! What would we do then. Because of your stupid human ignorance!"

"Sora's not stupid!"

"Well look who's talking! A half-breed. And what's funny is you're HALF human." He snickered.

Yep...they were Siblings.

Faux sat next to Sora, playing with his hair, as she hummed slightly. Sora pouted in her grip, growling slightly, but his mood quickly brightened up once more when he recalled something.

"Why am I Riku's _Shellan_? He mentioned it once. What does it mean?"

Faux readjusted herself on the bed and sighed softly.

"A Shellan is a mated female vampire to a male vampire..." She smiled as Sora gave her a confused look.

"But I'm not-" he started.

"I know you're not Sora. That's why Riku thinks it's a mistake. But then again, who knows. Riku is quite fond of you ya know, he just has a hard time at showing it."

Sora laughed at that. "Yeah, he just needs to get laid."

A knock on the door sounded, Sora looked up and grinned. "It's open!"

The door slid open, revealing a silver haired male. His hair was shaggy and covering his left eye.

"Yo."

"Smexy Zexy!! What took you so long?" Faux called out.

Sora's mouth was gaping from surprise.

"I-I thought you were..." he stuttered over his words, trying to form them to make sense in some way.

"Human? Nope you were wrong. I'm actually Riku's caretaker, we knew about you when you were four years old, so I was sent to watch over you." he answered matter of factly.

Sora's eyes widened.

"But then that would make you..."

"Yep. I'm over a hundred years old and I don't age a day." Came the chaste reply back.

--

**A/N:** Alright! I made the second chapter! I think I'll make the next one more longer. So now that we understand what's going on and of those who don't. -Whaps people on the Head- Is it that hard to see that Sora was kidnapped and now being taken to the Kingdom of the Society?! So big plans. -rubs hands together- Indeed. I'm actually liking how this is turning out. Okay notes on the story:

I added Faux my own character because I originally placed Kairi there, but I have big plans for her! Yep and of those who thinks Sora might have a crush on her... forget it. This is a YAOI people so, please stick to the script! This is the first time I've decided to make the yaoi build up. And for those who can't wait that long. Hold still there'll be a fourth of July one shot for all you people who can't wait for this to bloom.

I'm actually thinking about making this story at least... 30 chapters? Maybe even more. Let me know what you think. Oh yeah and I'm following Kingdom Hearts sorta-ish. Well some of it. Roxas and Axel yummieness is gonna be in the next chapter, more like fluff. So meh... mmmhmm What to talk about... ah right! I've got a lot of the story outlined for future chapters but you're not gonna get any spoilers, you're gonna have to wait for them to come out in due time. Oh and since it's the summer you should at least expect one or two chapters during the week :)

Oh and Review because if I get no Reviews how's Riku gonna live without the support of all his fans? Think about that would ya? Hee-hee kidding.

**This Author's Note was brought to you by Yaoi goodness. Once you pop you just can't stop :) (love you guys ha-ha)**

-Thank my beta for fixing this one up as well. It's EDITED!


	3. A Night on The Town

**Chapter 2**

**A Night On the Town**

**Sora's Point Of View **

I stared off at the ceiling, not sure what to expect anymore. I lost everything, because of this stupid vampire! My fists clenched when I drew my eyebrows together, in a frown. No one had ever told me what to do, in fact most people ignored me and I was entirely happy with that, but... it still didn't explain all of this sudden interest in me.

I closed my eyes growling. Yeah, Faux and me got in a lot of trouble, but thanks to that I'm no longer allowed to leave this gosh forsaken room. Sighing I rolled over and glared at the door, my teeth chewing on my bottom lip, out of a nervous habit. I wasn't even allowed to see Faux anymore! This was dumb, just like Riku.

It wasn't like I was being held prisoner...no, of course not. As Riku had put it. _I think you need a little time away from mischief and Faux. _I was being punished. After debating how much I hated Riku, I sat up right some hours later, hearing the clang of metal unlocking and knowing I was the only one with a now heavily guarded door, it seemed the most logical reason for it to be my door; I _did_ try to escape most days. I rolled my eyes. What happened to we need you Sora? Apparently I'm no longer wanted or needed. That's when it hit me, I _wasn't _needed, I was just the enjoyment of this vampire's fun! Through all my thinking I didn't even hear the door open, until it hit the wall in a loud _slam._

I was tossed off the bed in an sudden quick motion from someone tackling me from my position on the bed. I didn't have time to think as a female cry of sadness or joy rang through my ears. I wasn't quite sure. You never could be with this person. Her hips were round and soft as they cushioned mine. Which made me think, I had no interest at all with my female companion, sitting on top of me babbling away, her chest in my face. Even with her straddling my waist it put no sort of sexual feeling into me, It was a random thought--but it bothered me quite a lot. And anyhow, when did women not become the main assets of my thoughts? Didn't I like hot, seductive women as much as the next guy?

But when I thought of Riku, I felt nothing either. At least...I thought I did. What did I think of Riku? Was he suppose to arouse me in anyway? Was there anything hinting to that? Was I suppose to be asexual my whole life? I didn't know why, but the sudden lack of sexuality had me wondering for a minute of my life, as the big boob bimbo on top of me rattled on about how much she missed me. Faux was great, just rather talkative.

I pouted watching Faux, her mouth moving a mile per second and still, I seemed to tune her out. That's when she hit me in the cheek. I knew for some reason she'd hit me for some stupid thing that would totally be off course.

"Dammit! Don't look at my breasts, look at me! Up here! My face! Hello?!" The shorter she-vamp seemed to ramble on and on with nonsense, until I stopped her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I wasn't looking at your boobs, Faux...but I was wondering why your hips on mine didn't seem to well...uh, ya'know... make me more interested." I sat up, trying to explain my thoughts, it wasn't exactly an easy ordeal to do since it was incredibly embarrassing. This was useless. How could I explain to her, that no matter how much a soft body on mine, was nice. It just wasn't the same, I wanted something more -- something that could withstand everything. Muscle maybe? Were muscle women my thing? I thought of that and it made me sick. But when the imagine of Riku hit my mind, everything suddenly was covered in goosebumps, but why?

Faux seemed to understand this.

"Ah! You're gay!" She grinned widely. Smirking and licking at her lips in a way that made me feel uncomfortable... as though she were planning something for me. "Why didn't you say so?" she asked leaning her head down in closer to my face.

"Well... I don't know..." I admitted to her my eyes downcast. "Maybe because, I'm not gay."

I rejected the idea, like most kids in my world had. Homosexuality was frowned upon wasn't it? It was wrong and people hated gays or so I believed.

An evil grin crept up on her face, I didn't like where her thoughts were going.

"Well, I think you are. And we _are_ going to test this gay factor for you, so we can see if you're gay or not!" she said her tone still sending slight tremors down my spine... it was rather unsettling.

"But--No! I can't do that. Can I?" I spoke, curiosity getting the better of my good judgment and me trying to avoid the subject we had now gotten onto.

Faux snorted placing her hands on her hips, grinning and her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Course you can, silly! Plus we have lots of time to do it! We won't be there for three more hours. There meaning Traverse Town." She grinned, enjoying this news it seemed. She was going to love torturing me, wasn't she?

"So we've got three hours until we're there? And we've got three hours to figure out if I'm gay?" I sighed, knowing I couldn't fully avoid the topic and had to bring it back up... since it was haunting my conscience by this point. Even though, I was afraid of my own actions, even with Faux as accepting as she was.

Faux held up her index finger and smiled widely. "Not necessarily, that's only until we reach Traverse Town, Like I said before. Exciting, huh? Then we can have you hitting on guys!"

I sighed... this was going to be three _very_ long hours.

"Okay! First of all, female vampires can't glamour gay males. Glamour, is basically sexually binding your victim to you under your control of sexual will power." she had winked at me. Ugh, I felt so used. "So if you have even a slight attraction to me, then you'll end up doing whatever I wish. Ready?" she asked, her excitement evident in her words.

I gulped slightly. No, I wasn't but what choice did I have?

"Well not really, but lets do it anyways." I was regretting my words, but it was now or never.

Faux smiled, her features stretching into her upturned lips, giving her the appearance of that resembling the Cheshire cat. Her eyes seemed to gloss over and nothing happened. "Uh, Faux, You can do it anytime now," I said after a moment of waiting for something to happen... but nothing did.

She was starting to scare me big time. Her eyes darkened, fangs bared and she threw herself at me. Her lips being wetted from her own tongue and her breasts pressed against my chest.

"Your creeping me out! Stop it!" I struggled against her as she kissed my lips and rubbed her arms over my body, purring.

"Aw, you like it love." Faux seemed to purr into my ear, no doubt Riku's doing.

"Like my new toy?"

I fell backwards seeing an upside down Riku, his turquoise eyes glowing. My throat felt thick and heavy, my heart jumped. Before I even knew what I was doing, even my thoughts seemed to melt and wash away into nothing. "I love your new toy. Do you want a back rub?" I purred sensually. _What the hell?! I do not purr sensually._

That's all I remembered before I blacked out. That is, until I heard a snap of a few fingers, and I was allowed my own movements and thoughts again, from the empty void, of if I could remember anything. Which I couldn't. God, what was I just thinking? What was I doing? My eyes finally adjusted from being covered in what I thought was glamour. Riku clapped his hands, laughing quietly. Did I ever mention it was quite a lovely sound? That deep voice seemed to do wonders.

Exactly how long had I been on this damn ship?! It's messing with my mind! Why the hell was I even thinking these thoughts? I did not like Riku like that! I didn't!

"Ah!" I heard Faux cry out as she let go of me and I realized her hands were down my pants. I almost threw up at the very thought of being violated by her in that area. Oh lord. She was giving me a hand job...! I gagged and glared up at Riku from my spot on the floor.

"What was that for, you asshole?!" I shouted in protest, still confused by all of this.

Riku held only his normal smirk... it was rather sexy, it fit his features so well. I didn't understand my own thoughts anymore... what happened under the glamour? Is it still in effect? My head was whirling with all of these thoughts.

**Normal Point of View**

Poor Sora shivered after Riku left, it made him feel sick that Riku used him like that. The nerve of that man! His hands shaking in his rage, he eyed Faux, his bottom lip jutting out.

"Did you know what was happening Faux?!" he demanded.

Faux turned her head away. "I did not know. Master Riku is a very powerful vampire and he _is_ pretty sexy."

"He's mine!" Sora gasped holding a hand over his mouth before he could say anymore to that. _What the hell is coming out of my mouth? What the fuck?!_

I stared at Faux as her trademark grin took over her features once more.

"Glamour's still in effect Sora, I forgive you. But since my glamour held no effect on you and Riku's did, you're gay... if you still don't believe me... you want to see how your body reacts when he touches you...?" she asked suggestively.

She sat there smugly, fixing her kimono and hair.

Sora held his tongue looking away from Faux.

"I know that he holds no interest for me."

"And why's that silly Sora?" she asked a bit teasingly.

"Because he held my hand before and I felt nothing for him."

"Well here's a question for you Sora," Faux pulled her knees to her body.

Sora shifted in his sitting position.

"And what would that be?" he tilted his head, wondering exactly what she wanted to know.

"Do you feel safe around him?" her eyes warmed up at him. "You seem to feel safe around him... am I not right?"

Sora nodded nibbling on his bottom lip watching the floor intently as though it held something interesting.

"It's confusing, I feel like I must fear him... but _I_ do feel safe around him. He's a vampire, so shouldn't I feel safe around him anyways with the glamour he seems to voice out to everyone. But then, I think it is me. I just can't understand it." Could I even trust him, with him forcing me upon him and making me into his slave. Was that really fair to me? Could it be possible, that maybe, just maybe -- that glamour isn't the only thing he can _do._ I didn't want to think what the _other thing _was_._ Things he could end up doing that could force me into a bad position.

Faux smiled, acknowledging her own little, self victory. "Well enjoy what you've got for now and you'll find our what you need to know when time comes. Be patient, it'll come to you sooner or later Sora. Once we get to the Society at the Kingdom, we'll be able to figure out what you need to do and how to do it. It's a long time until then...do you think you can handle it? After all we're not always going to travel so nicely. You might end up in a tiny battle ship; they seem to work best in space when it comes to battle and movement."

"I am, lets just get to Traverse Town, please?" Sora said with a nod, hoping they'd arrive soon. He was growing a bit restless it would seem.

Just then a loud knock sounded on the door, resounding loudly. Both look up as the door opened, standing exactly where the door opened was Zexion. In his nice trench coat, and his stand-out, chin-length, sliver hair, he grinned at them.

"We'll be there in five minutes, then we dock." His voice brought back so many memories of the past week. So many betrayals, even weird chats that he had with Zexion, even the mysterious side of the short silver haired _doggen_.

Sora grinned thinking about it. Zexion did help them out a lot during this first week doing mischief of nothing he had ever seen before. Sora had gotten caught on each on of their pranks, Zexion on the other hand-he never got caught, but then again, he was the brains of most of the schemes they had.

_"SMEXY ZEXY! What took you so long?" Faux hollered out. _  
_Zexion smirked slightly. "So now that we've got introducing ourselves out of the way, who's up for some pranks on the Master?" _.

Sora's mouth opened widely watching Zexion as he entered.

Faux squealed her hand flying up in the air. "Oh! Oh! Choose me! Me! Me!" She squealed, ready to do some pranking

And from there it was just mayhem...for Riku at least, until Riku had forbid Faux to see Sora for a few days. _It was quite interesting_, Sora thought.

"I-I thought you were..."

"Human? Nope you were wrong, I'm actually Riku's care taker, we knew about you when you were four years old, so I was sent to watch over you," he answered matter-of-factly.

Sora's eyes widened. "But then that would make you..."

"Yep. I'm over a hundred years old and I don't age a day."

"But how is that possible when you went to the same school as me and even in most of my classes!?" Sora sat there totally shocked, his eyes widening, mouth slightly gaping open from this sudden information. What a shocker!

Faux giggled wildly. "Sora! Don't be rude. Plus Zexion had to deceive you or everyone would've know he was from another race, as well as another planet," she grinned widely, blonde hair falling in her eyes.

Sora was brought out of his thoughts as Faux got ready. Whatever that meant. He shrugged looking up at the silent, but amusing Zexion. His eyes glowed as a smirk was slowly placed on his face. It always made Sora wonder how he did that.

"You want to see something cool?" Zexion asked Sora. It would be interesting to see the boy's reaction to the surprise he had in store for Sora.

Sora nodded rapidly. "I do, indeed! Show me please!"

Zexion laughed silently. "Alright, lets go."

Sora walked next to Zexion down the hallway his eyes adverted down, blood rushing to his face.

"Ah Zexion...?"

Zexion nodded in Sora's direction, letting him know that he was being heard and not ignored. It was hard to understand Zexion's head jesters if you didn't know what you were looking for when talking to Zexion.

"Is there something wrong with Riku? I mean... he's always so mean to me. And I don't understand how anyone could be so mean! I mean he does like me right? Argh! But he could hate me too! So... I don't understand."

Zexion sighed. _Why does Sora care? I mean I know Sora's supposed to be Riku's Shellan and what not, but does the kid need his answers here and now? Well I guess I can let him in on some of the story. I just won't tell him, about how he ties into it. _He turned to Sora who, in turn, stared at him with wide eyes reminding him of a young child. "Well... you see Sora, the Master has a lot to live up to. There is a legend of Theory-"

Zexion was of course cut short, from the fact that Sora was no longer listening and had his nose plastered to the window of the ship. His eyes opened wide, a huge opened mouth smile plastered on his face. Zexion turned to Sora, and the boy was excited. He seemed to glow with such childlike pureness, it took his breath away. Sora may have not known him growing up. But Zexion had know Sora the entire time he was growing up.

"OH _WOW_! This is so cool! Look at the neon lights! Look Zexy! Look!"

Zexion smiled to himself. Sora had that effect on people. He was mostly like that way with most people if they actually gave him the chance. But Sora had to be pure for the keyblade to accept him. Which was hard to do unless you were isolated from all society and that is exactly what Riku did. He had sent Zexion to ruin Sora's life, but he would never tell Sora that.

"I'm so sorry Sora."

Sora turned around his eyebrows scrunched together as he looked on confusedly. "Sorry for what Zexy?"

"It's nothing. Maybe you'll learn one day, but not now."

And Sora shrugged it off like that.

When they got to Traverse Town, He looked in awe stepping off of the platform onto the solid ground of another planet. And for solid ground, Sora was grateful. He had pause to look back at the sound of footsteps. The owner was none other then Riku. He smiled slightly, excited about seeing new places, but being too oblivious set him up for the invite of a lifetime.

Sora was greeted by over happy twins tackling him all of a sudden. He wasn't ready for it, being taken away by the breath taking sight of the town. Only to be almost kissing it, by the weight that was pressing on top of him. He did the only thing he could do, he reached out for the only person he knew that was by him at the time, Faux already on the planet to meet up with friends and to set living accommodations up while they stayed there. Zexion had left Sora to wander around, saying it was safe, and that he couldn't hang out with him, because he had things to do on the ship. Sora let out a squeal from the sudden attack.

"_Wah_! Save me Riku!" was all Sora could do as he reached out for Riku's feet, his eye closed tightly as he tried for his life to escape the evil twins' grasp.

"Back off Ven." A deep voice seemed to fill Sora's Ears. It wasn't Riku's that was for sure. And Sore was sure Riku had grown a heart for him. Man this sucks. Stupid, cold hearted bastard. _Won't even save me from evil spiky haired twins. Maybe I was wrong about Riku._ Sora sighted softly, looking up to see a tall dark haired male very masculine as the so called Ven, tackled him.

"Terra you never allow me to have any fun at all! At least Roxas gets to have fun! Why can't I have Axel as _my_ boyfriend instead?" The darker haired, blue-eyed blonde whined.

"Because there's only one Axel and he's mine, Ven, so back off brother of mine."

Ven humphed and laughed by a tickle attack by Terra. Just at which Axel showed up grinning widely.

"Who rang?" Axel's thick, rich voice sounded to their ears.

"Axel!" The pyro grinned picking up Roxas easily off of Sora, after the teen called for him. Saving Sora from Roxas' over happy aspects of meeting someone new.

"Yes my love?" Roxas blushed at Axel's little name.

"Axxxxel," Roxas whined. "Not in front of the Keyblade master!"

Sora grinned at the happy couples. How lucky they were, someone to sit there and love them. Even if they were gay.

"I'm -- uh, gonna go looking around. I'll be back in a bit," Sora mumbled. Only to be heard by unknown ears too happy to be greeted by their lovers and friends. Sora felt a tiny bit out, and with those thoughts of uncertainty he left for a night on the town alone.

Meanwhile...

"Perfect. The Keyblade master is alone now. Send the Heartless... lets get rid of him while he's weak." a lowly chuckle in the shadows echoed throughout the darkness of the castle,

"Inform the sire of this information. And this time don't let him get away. Ah, I changed my mind. He's still too pure and doesn't know good from evil yet. Capture him. And send him to me."

A dark glob of green appeared in the shadows of the castle. Haunting green eyes glimmered.

"Don't let him out of your grasp." and with that, the heartless disappeared into the shadows of the Darkness.

**_A/N: _OMG, sorry about the update. It's been forever and I forgot... more like procrastinated until the last minute. Forgive me my readers. Well so far I think the plot is perfectly in line and I hope you like how it's turning out. Sadly, no Riku/Sora smuttyness Not even close... maybe I'll have a drunk night with Riku and Sora and maybe a little lemon? Who knows. But do I sense a love triangle?! Seems Zexy and Riku are gonna be fighting for Sora. Whoops. I never intended for that to happen... it just did. And it makes it that much better! Maybe I did plan it. Ha-ha! But you'll never know, will you?! XD Well... here are the character charts up to date so far. **

**Sora Hiroshii: Our hero of this tale! He's uncertain of many things happening to him. He's not the normal kid from school, in fact if everything's true than he's the savior of the universe! **

**Riku: Sora's future lover; Not much is known about him except he's older than really anyone Sora knows and apparently he's a vampire. The last of his race even! **

**Namine: Her age is unknown. The most information we have on her is that she's a witch. **

**Zexion: Apparently Sora's school mate, but more is known about him now. He's over 100 years old! And apparently the number one reason Sora is all alone in the world! Wow... Apparently Zexion has an infatuation with our Hero. **

**Faux: Sora's only friend and seems to be vampire as well, but only half. She's also human. Not much known about her except the fact that she loves to get on Riku's nerves. **

**Axel: Roxas' lover, mechanic, airship pilot and apparently a pyro. Where does this guy get his degree?! **

**Roxas: Axel's lover and a happy rambunctious guy. Apparently Roxas would be a lot like Sora if Sora learned not to shy away from crowds and keep to himself. His twin is younger by a few seconds and he never lets Ven live it down. **

**Terra: Ven's lover, not much else is known at this point. **

**Ven: Roxas' twin and Terra's Lover. Not much is known about him at this point. **

**Shadowed Voice Okay I'm not hiding anything. It's Maleficent for sure. Her intent is to capture Sora, to prevent him from following his destiny and being the keyblade master. **

**A/N: Hope that Helps and Happy 4th! And thank My beta for doing such an awesome job! Thanks! And Review! **


	4. Is There Such Thing as A Wishing Star?

**Chapter 3**

_Is There Such thing as A Wishing Star for Me To?_

**Sora's Point of View**

I heard the sounds of my shoes as they hit the pavement. I didn't like how everyone was so humble to everyone else and yet once again no one seemed to notice me. I didn't like it. Not even Faux or Zexy was there to help me out. Faux was busy with _her_ friends. Zexion was busy among the ship. I had no one to turn to. And I knew once again...what it felt to be alone. Once again I understood the pain of being alone.

I stopped suddenly knowing I couldn't go any farther or my legs would collapse inwards from being so tired. And that's exactly what they did. They folded in underneath me. I now understood that I was weak and stupid for believing that I could even make friends even if they weren't from my own planet.

My breath escaped me in big gasps, almost as if I didn't know how to breathe. My lungs stretched and chocked for air. My hands held onto my knees and I couldn't help it, tears fell from my eyes. It wasn't fair...I didn't understand why I would cry like this all the time. But it happened anyways. In reality there was nothing wrong with crying, but it left me feeling so weak and empty. I held my head down and choked back a sob, feeling my face wet with salty drops from my eyes.

I knew that I couldn't stay here forever but I knew that I could try at least to stay here until I got sick or hungry. My muscles clenched as cold drops of water fell from the sky, shocking me. _Why is the sky crying?_ I wondered suddenly. This thought didn't stop my river of tears, but the rain itself helped wash them from my face as it's own pain was acted out in a very similar way to my own.

It was beautiful and cold as well. What was different about this weather was that I had never seen water drops from the sky before, teachers had told us that our planet lost our planets capability to create water, so we had to use a machine to make it, but this, this was natural. On my home, it was always shining without a day of gloom and if it did rain it was always light, man made. But then again this sky, seemed to taunt me with its water, that fell from the sky freely, in vast attacks upon my warm, dry skin, and clothes.

I realized I was still choking back the sobs, but in the skys' tears I was sheltered. I did not understand this either until kneeling down, I saw soft, silver locks brush his fair skin. It was Riku.

I had not seen him this close before, not even when he took me from my own home. Home brought thoughts of my parents back home, I barely knew them, still, I missed them. Mom...Dad. I wonder what they are thinking now that I am gone? Are they even thinking about me? Another sob was wretched from my throat. No one wanted me.

As if the world seemed to switch slowly from the crying storm, that I was in, to a lighter, softer rain. His arms wrapped around me, holding me close. His skin was slightly chilled from the rain and I noticed for once his eyes filled with emotion as he stared at me. Not once had he held me this warmly and closely with such friendship and love. Riku finally spoke, his tone serious and aimed directly at me, no one else.

"You should not be out here alone Sora." My heart thudded hard in my chest. I felt so embarrassed I could not speak, I had no idea why I felt this way with Riku, didn't I hate him? Even if Faux was convinced otherwise. I just nodded holding onto his arm that wrapped around my shoulders as he held me to his chest. It was a little silly, actually.

Both of us sitting in the rain, getting wet, but I understood this was nothing to be frightened of. Riku was here. He was strong. I looked down biting my bottom lip. Still it seemed that my hands were sweating. At least I thought they were. "Why did you come? I-I mean, why follow me? I don't understand..."

Riku seemed to hum to himself, placing his head on my shoulder. His cheek and his silver bangs rubbed my face in a comforting way. I didn't understand why he was doing this to me. Why me of all people? The shadow in the human existence. Sure they thought I was this "key master", but what if I wasn't? Then there would be no reason for me to be here...right?

"You're lonely," he said in that low voice. It sent shivers down my spine and yet, it still as always, confused me why I felt those odd reactions. Why does Riku have this effect on me?

"I wanted to help. You seemed so lost in your daze that I pretended to ignore you until you ran away. I slipped away unnoticed when no one was looking to come find you. You're very important to us. We need _you_, Sora."

I closed my eyes and broke into another crying fit. He didn't come for me...no, he came for me as his tool. It hurt so much but I couldn't care at this moment as long as he held me close to him, then I would pretend to not care, at least I would try. It hurt a lot, if only I could keep him close to me. To ease my broken soul, to ease my loneliness. Then that would work. As long as we had at least moments like these. I wouldn't have a problem. I would be his tool if that is what he wished. I hiccupped from all my crying.

His fingertips rubbed my cheeks softly as he hummed, more loudly this time. I felt so weak in his embrace, he was stronger. More than I could ever be. But that's okay, I'll be strong for Riku as long as he has use for me. Then that's what I'll do...I'll seek his approval. My heart leaped when his fingertips touched my lips tracing them. The only thing he said was, "You're so delicate. No wonder the Keyblade has chosen you."

"When do I get it?" Riku chuckled quietly at me.

"In time. It's better that you stay out of this war until we really need you."

I tried pulling away from his grip but I couldn't. Did he use that much strength just to keep me close to him, I hadn't even budged...! I swallowed, feeling a slight lump in my throat. With his next words my heart ached sudden pain from the very words he spoke. Even though my chest ached and stung, I felt a skip in my pulse as well, it was a good-bad pain going on.

"We need you to be healthy and safe. And I want you to quit pitying yourself. It will not help anything. You've been alone but you have me now. I will protect you."

I took a slow breath, thinking. "Do you promise?"

He chuckled lowly once more, sending goose bumps all over my body. "I will use everything I have to protect you." He held me even closer, his nose running against my neck making my breath hitch. " You smell so lovely Sora. Why is it? I wonder...that why no one else has such an alluring smell." These words were followed by a grin, a shiver rain through my body.

"I-I don't know. But, I'll be your too-" I didn't even get a chance to blink let alone breathe. One moment everything whirled around me. The next, I was on my back on the wet brick street. My breath escaped me.

Riku was now on top of me, straddling my waist, his face leaning in close. His lips mere centimeters away from my own. I flushed bright red from the suddeness of all of this. I'm pretty sure my face was more red in color than a stop light.

His eyes bore into mine the intesenity that burned in them was real and sincere. Did his words hold truth in them? His eyes seemed so sincere. "Don't you ever fucking think that you're a tool! You are our savior to this war, yes, but don't believe that you are nothing else! You're here to be who you are and for once live like the kid you're supposed to be!" His eyebrows drew together and I had to gasp from his words, did he think of me as nothing more than a child?

"So I am a child." It escaped my lips suddenly and everything seemed to make sense, but that to, was taken from me as well. I didn't understand any of this! Riku would give me some new piece of information, that for once in my life made me feel like someone then, as though he regretted making me feel better, he yanked it right back with some other harmful words. Why is he toying with me?! My heart couldn't take much more of this game of cat and mouse. A game where I tried to understand better and to maybe become important than...I would lose my chance once more.

"You are young, I agree. But you're a lot younger then I am. So I cannot, but see you as a child. But also as a growing teen that's finding his was in the world," he said softly.

And I agreed with him for once. I was not a child, but the way he put it made more sense and eased some of the heartache I felt.

Though I would be once more thrown into an inner turmoil, as he closed the distance between us and our lips met in a union. "I'll be there for you, I will fight as much as I can for you. I'll be your sword to harm the ones who do the same to you and I'll be your shield to hide you away and protect you."

My brain froze, his words whirled in a confusing bliss in my mind. Had Riku just kissed me? He actually kissed me! When I think about it now, it wasn't entirely a kiss. Since that is usually a movement shared between two lovers and both doing their own part, his mouth was just pressed against my own. I didn't care at that moment. My heart leapt with joy...was I finally wanted?

At that moment, my tears decided they wanted an encore, I bit my lip, trying to use any of my last self-restraint to hold back the river that wanted to break the dam. This feeling was indescribable, but it felt so wonderful!

My fingers wrapped into the soft material of Riku's shirt, knotting themselves firmly, holding on as if for dear life. He knew what I wanted and with quick, easy movements he sat up and pulled me into his lap. His gentle touches were enough to finally break me and I cried against his chest. My frame shook with each sob that came from me, I was crying more then the sky...!

None of this made much sense but nothing did anymore. I was still only a kid and I was suppose to save a whole universe, yet no one actually told me how to do this and when to. It was just too much to take on. No one was considering my feelings, except for Riku who was now here with me. I was just so relieved...someone actually wanted me! Me! Of all people.

Though, one thought still gnawed a-way at my conscience in the back of mind: If things are different...then why am I the only one who is considered to be different?

I'm not sure how he did it, but Riku seemed to hear this unspoken question. "Because if you were different then you wouldn't have met me. Or see things as amazing as rain."

"R-rain? Is that what it's called?" I asked through my choked, forced words.

"Indeed. It seems to have been lost to a lot of worlds; even yours. But my world and Traverse Town seem to be the only planets left capable of rain," he answered.

Riku's words were soothing, as he helped calm me down, but I kept up my vice-like grip in his shirt. I buried my head against his chest. It was so comforting, I didn't realize that I was drifting off to sleep. The steady rhythm of his breathing and heart beat lulled me into slumber fully.

Riku continued to hold Sora to him and looked up at the sound of clattering footsteps.

"You're a fool, for using me for this, you bastard." The voice was the same as the one holding Sora.

The face of the one holding Sora, grinned, eyes no longer Riku's own but now shimmering and glowing yellow eyes and paired with that devious grin, which easily gave the Cheshire cat a run for its money.

"I only used your latent feelings to comfort the Keyblade master, the darkness will fill his heart. I personally took care of that for this to work. I have already almost all the way seeped into heart and I'll break-" In a quick flash the heartless anthrop disappeared in a poof of smoke when Riku destroyed him with one well aimed blow of his blade.

He looked up as the voice bellowed out into the night and filled up the empty space of the small street in Traverse Town. "Hee-hee! Too late, most of the darkness is now within Sora. Soon he'll be locked in a dreamland of nightmares and Maleficent will reign over the universe for the next ten thousand years! Hee-hee! Praise the princess Kairi!" With that said, the voice disappeared as quick as it had come.

Riku glared into the darkness of the night, a snarl tore from his throat as the putrid scent of the bitter hatred the heartless gave off reached him.

Riku growled in the back of his throat as he held Sora up. He bit his bottom lip. The best way to save Sora was an act of kindness, of the heart to save him. Riku groaned quietly. He hated this...he was supposed to keep his emotions hidden away until he killed that blood traitor of his race and clan. He was pulled out of his reverie however, when Sora yelped.

"Argh. Riku it hurts." Sora moaned in his grip, his face distorted in pain.

Riku had no choice. "Sora I want you to wake up for me. Sora! Wake up...please?" He held Sora out of the rain under a roof of a nearby Traverse Town apartment. "Sora wake up."

"I-I c-can't..." He mumbled in his sleep sounding rather pained.

"Wake up damn it!" Riku smacked Sora and instantly regretted it. Sora's cheek was turning bluish purple. He groaned. "Sora I'm sorry..."

Sora opened his eyes slowly yawning and winced when he did. "Riku...my cheek and jaw hurt...why?" He grumbled.

"Later." Riku growled while pushing Sora to a brick wall behind them roughly and held him there. He let his true feelings leak out only to save Sora from the darkness in his heart. He only had the one shot, and had to do it seconds. And worse...he had only mere seconds.

"Wait what do you mean? Ri-mmph-"

**Sora's Point of View**

My body froze. Riku was really kissing me! My heart fluttered and jumped excitedly. I latched my arms onto him and he ran his hands through my hair. His tongue rubbed against my bottom lip, making me gasp in surprise, my heart fluttering. I almost felt like a lab rat.

His tongue rubbed against mine. It was slick and warm, it was trying to get me to play along. I didn't know how to kiss and in a matter-of-fact, this was my first kiss. My first! So I guessed by rubbing my own tongue against his, moaning slightly when his hands lowered to my waist, pulling me closer. I was smashed between Riku's firm body and the wall. Wrapping my arms around his neck, his silver hair tickled my arms, which just made everything seem that much better.

I broke the kiss only to gasp. "Riku what-what are you d-doing?!" I gasped breath, taken from me.

This was a nice was to wake up from a nap. But why was Riku doing this? Why now? I gasped. Those supple lips had ran down my neck, kissing harshly on the more sensitive skin of my neck.

I gasped feeling my body react on it's own to Riku's touches. I let out a mewl. What did I just do?! Argh! I can not think. My brain was working into over drive...! I didn't even believe that was possible. My body felt so light and my mind was fogged over. I felt like a feather drifting in the wind.

Soon it was getting harder to breathe, my body was stirring and awakening in ways I had no understanding of. I moaned again, "R-Riku. S-stop."

"Shut up." He kissed me again. This time I allowed him back into my mouth, learning more on how to play this 'game' with Riku. My heart skipped every time we made contact, blood rushing to both my face and lower regions, causing pain between my legs that I didn't recognize.

I ran my tongue along his teeth only to prick my tongue on his left fang. He gasped, pulling me against him and as close to him as I could physically be.

With my body being pressed up against his and all, I could feel a hardness in his own pants as well. It was throbbing even more than my own erection was. This was getting unbearable. I wanted more. I wanted to touch his skin, without the distraction of clothing. I shut my eyes.

Once again Riku surprised me. He dug his fangs into my tongue. It was painful but it felt refreshing, like some dark shadow was being sucked away from me as he drank my blood. He kept his close hold on me and for some reason when I rubbed my palm against his cheek, his eyes opened, glowing a dark aqua hue. Like the ocean had when I went to the beach once and had seen all the plankton glowing along with the moon, making the ocean glow a the same color.

Something made a clicking sound in my mind and just like that, it sounded like something was locking in my mind.

_'Hello Sora.'_  
That voice filled my mind as I stared at Riku, my heart lurching in surprise and my eyes wide. I tried to speak but it was lisped, especially with Riku attached to me, sucking away on my tongue as my hands rubbed his cheek. _'No, no. Shhhh. Don't talk. I can hear you in my head as well as you can apparently hear me in your mind.'_

_'What's g-going on Riku,'_ I asked a little afraid, but that was not the reason why I stuttered in my mind. Usually my mind was strong but with Riku rubbing his hands all over my body it was a bit hard to think correctly. _'T-this is hard to do Riku...'_ I groaned softly. My breathing was uneasy and hitching every at every few breaths I managed to get.

_'You and I have clicked. And you are now mine Sora. I didn't want you to join the Heartless. Those monsters with no hearts that belong with darkness. So to save you I have to draw the poison out by claiming you. Since I have not drank from anyone, you are my first, and you're my Shellan, Leelan.'_ Riku stopped drinking from my tongue and closed the wound when he released his fangs and pulled back from me, but than only to latch on my neck instead.

It hurt at first, since his fangs had to break the skin but soon it felt wonderful, I arched my back as instincts took hold once more. This was better than the kissing!

Ah-hah Riku! I couldn't speak normal words but I knew I could hear him in my head. We were locked in a one minded union that was no longer two separate minds. We were connected mentally is the easiest way to put it. I could now read his thoughts with ease.

I recognized that he was marking me. Marking me as his. And I felt wanted more than ever, but I started feeling light-headed and he withdrew from me, licking his lips.

"Sleep _leelan_. I shall watch over you, Sora." He picked me up bridal style and I held onto him. If I had any thoughts of this Riku being pseudo those thoughts would've been crushed, because the at the very next moment Riku used his his glamour and my mind hazed as he forced me to sleep.

I could have fought it, but it wouldn't have worked. He made me sleep, whether I wanted to or not. I couldn't help but ask before I drifted off. "Is there such thing as a shooting star for me to?"

I hadn't expected any true response back, but I was a bit surprised when Riku answered back with calm ease, through our mental channel as we headed back. _'There is a shooting star for you, young one. It has made sure that I'll be yours and has made you mine.'_

Faux Kae

A/N: Okay two chapters in one/two days! How'd you like that? This chapter is dedicated to Tinker16. Since she wanted Riku to save Sora from the darkness. I did what she asked. And to clear things up: Riku and Sora aren't in love yet, but in order to save Sora from the darkness, he had to drain Sora of the darkness spreading in his heart and claim him from being touched by anyone but him.

**Q: But why doesn't Riku get attacked by the darkness in Sora's heart by taking it into himself?**

A: Well. That's easy. Riku's already a creature made from the womb of darkness. I haven't led on about Riku's vampire race. But I will now. Riku's race was originated from the womb of darkness, They were once heartless too, that craved the blood of those with hearts. Well after millennia's of evolving we have Riku's vampire race. Riku can't stay in the sun at all. Which is why he was in a trench coat from Org. XII in the first chapter. Hope that clears that up!

**Q: When do we get to meet all of the Org. XII members?**

A: Well I've already introduced Naminé (who will show up again later for a little bit. Sorry she doesn't play a big role, but she does play an important role). Axel (who plays a major role). Roxas and Zexion (who play important roles as well). As For Xigbar, I'm not too sure on him yet but I don't think he'll be showing up at all. Maybe as a passing character selling food or something, lol. I'm not to sure of Xaldin either. Xemnas I'm not to sure about either. XD Maybe he'll be the one ordering Maleficent? Not overly sure. As for Vexen, Saix, Marluxia, Larxene, I'm not sure either. I'll probably not use Larxene (lol not a fan of hers, but she could be used as Kairi's best friend along with Selphie). Saix will probably be Xemnas' right hand man as always. And not sure with Marluxia either.

**Q: When will Riku and Sora actually have a lemon? You keep mentioning it happening soon. But when?**

A: Well in due time, I won't tell you when It'll be a surprise

**Q: What does Leelan, and Shellan mean?**

A:_Leelan_ (adj.) A term of endearment loosely translated as "dearest one."

_Shellan_ (n.)Female vampire (or in our case recessive male) female who has been mated to a male. The Female (recessive male) generally do not take more then one mate due to the highly territorial nature of bonded males.

If you still don't know what these mean, your stupid, and these terms I lightly use, and don't own, J.R. Ward owns these terms and I use them very loosely.

**A/N:** Well that's all the questions I have time to answer for I still need a shower and to get ready for the 4th of July. XD Whoot Fire works are awesome. I'm taking Axel and Riku with me. Hee-hee! But I hope this is a good 4th of July present for you guys and have fun. If you have any more questions message me and I'll answer them as best as I can.

And Remember Please Review whether good or bad. And flames are always funny to read. XD Thank you and good night!

**New note: I'll get the next chapter up once I have all the chapters beta'd**


	5. A Friend or Foe?

A Friend Or Foe

**A Friend Or Foe?**

Chapter 4

The rain hadn't let up even a little by far, since the weeks had passed by since Sora had first arrived here. It was better than being on the ship, that was for sure. But what made Sora consider this even more so, is the fact that he was _stuck_ in his room at the hotel. When he even attempted to leave the room, to go exploring Traverse Town before they left. But Mr. HIGH and mighty always knew when he would attempt to leave. Apparently since Sora became Riku's, the loving male vampire could read his emotions or even hear his thoughts.

Sora bit down on his thumb his eyes closing, eyebrows knitted together. Even when Riku was asleep he seemed he couldn't leave the Vampire. He didn't know why but he was protecting him WAY too much. _Maybe if I didn't think about maybe if I spoke out loud._

Sora heard on Riku's end of their mind seemed not amused. _You Even try it and I'll __know__. Don't even __think__ about it. I'll catch you before you could even wonder what's happening. Your __Mine__. And that's the way it is. Deal with it! _

Sora sighed rolling over his heart pounding in his chest biting his lip. But Riku couldn't keep him locked up like this, it was inhuman to do so. _Correct. I'm not Human I'm a Vampire, a different race indeed._

Sora grumbled pouting even more his eyes burning a hole into the wall. _Get out of my head._

Riku's laugh was just as evident. _Sorry no can do. We're one now. I'm going to need to feed after this Sora. Hope your up for it._

Sora groaned rolling over. Once ever three days Riku had to feed. Some stupid reason that he might die if he didn't drink. Something about once choosing a mate he had to drink often. _Quiet _often too. It was a pain in Sora's ass. "When are you gonna be home?"

No answer. Sora grinned. He couldn't think about it but he could easily say it easily enough low enough to where Riku hear. He picked up his shoes placing them on his feet. "I'm leaving now Riku. I'll be home before you come home." Sora jumped out the window of his Hotel that he had shared with Riku.

Sora thought the vampire was hot, and even gorgeous. He was just too over protective. And they weren't even dating yet! To Riku they were dating because of the connection the had. We'll Riku had to catch him first. _If you want me so bad come catch me!_ Sora Squealed blocking Riku out of his mind with a wall. He jumped over a trash can only to pause at Faux sitting on the trash can grinning widely.

"Going somewhere Sora?" Her petite body hiding the lies of her strength his heart throbbing his head tilted.

"I uh, had to pee. And Mine is broken. I don't know how but it is." Sora smiled widely. He felt Riku's pissed emotions in his mind also the smugness that Riku had besides anger. Damn Vampire had bribed Faux that wasn't fair. "Okay, okay. How much did he bribe you?"

"He told me he'd get me a nice yummy cat to feed off of. Those are rare now-a-days." She grinned. Never noticing that Sora had taken off during her ramble. He laughed to himself. Riku was definitely going to try and find him once he was out of his meeting with the rest of the people here. He grinned. He might as well enjoy the freedom as much as he could.

But it wasn't that enjoyable just then his foot hit the pavement and he tripped grabbing the closest thing he had. Turned out it was another body. _Oh shit!_ Sora closed his eyes squeaking waiting for impact maybe a smack or even a yell of profanity. His eyes opened wide when none of that happened and the person just fell over with him, being his pillow that saved him from bad impact. The voice was shrill but very pleasant.

There was a long silence for awhile his eyes opening looking into deep blue eyes almost as azure as his. His lips pursed and suddenly blushed sitting up pulling his hand off her breast. "I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to."

He female looked up at him her hair was sprawled out behind her in dark burgundy locks. She was cute. Too cute in fact. Her lips were lump even kissable. But he shook his head grimly he was Riku's he couldn't be messing around. Plus he was gay. It didn't matter his eyes locked with this girl. Well she wasn't a girl. She was an adolescent woman. His shoulder shook as his hands sweated. She smiled her voice kind and loving.

"Well that's okay. It's not everyday that you meet someone in a hurry. You are in a hurry right?"

Sora blushed at this turning his head away his lips pursed. "Not necessarily, just running for my freedom until I'm caught."

"Parents?" She laughed. "they seem to be a pain huh?" Her face was easy and he seemed her could trust her.

"Something like that." Sora rubbed his arm. "where were you going?" Sora tilted his head his face flushing crimson.

The girl got up holding her hand to him helping him up as well brushing off her skirt smiling widely. She seemed to dress normal. And seemed to be human too! There were a lot of humans here but they weren't like him. "I was doing some errands, but that can wait until later. We could hang out or something?" She smiled still holding his hand. Her eyes seemed to press for hope that he would join her. "I'd be my treat.."

Sora grinned. " Why not? It's not Like I'm going to end up doing anything for awhile soon anyways once I get caught by him. I won't be let out for a long while."

The girl giggled and let out a small Yea! Which made Sora very, very happy. He turned to watch the corner of his eye. There was faux running after him. "By the way I'm Sora. Sora Hiroshii"

The girl smiled. "Kairi, Kairi Lockhart." Her eyes were so bright and childish. It was a wonder he didn't feel lonely. Everything was perfect that is until Faux grabbed his arm.

"Lets go Sora." Her stern voice seemed angry even afraid. Afraid of what? That Sora was finally making friends other then her and Zexion?! That wasn't fair how come he could have friends. But _They_ could. It wasn't fair. And he _didn't like it._

"No." For once Sora denied Faux his eyes cold on her. "I was to hang out with my _friend_. Leave me alone Faux." Sora stared coldly at Faux her eyes seemed to worry on him.

"But Sora-Riku's"

"No. Why can't I have friends too? Why?! You ditched me with _your_ friends. So _I'm _ Doing the same." He pulled out of Faux's grip her eyes totally showing shame and guilt. "Let's go Kairi. Know any Ice cream stores, around here?"

Kairi looked at Faux hidden smugness in her eyes as she clinged onto Sora's arm. "Down the street I think."

Faux felt her knees weak. That was a low blow and Sora knew it. She had apologized many times for forgetting Sora. And it wasn't fair to him. She felt ruined. She had made Sora feel left out, left him alone in this new place. And she had known it. She collapsed. _I'm Sorry._

Riku had his hand curled tightly under his chin, which rested on it while his nerves started to boil over. He couldn't contact Sora and didn't know how exactly he was going to find him. _Ah, right, right. Scent. I'll track him with scent._ His silver eyebrows drew together his hand in his lap tightening cutting off the blood supply. "…Any questions?"

The hologram of the King rambled on. Only a few select people were here and Riku was the fewRiku's eyes pierced the hologram and stared at a back wall his shoulders tightening. This was useless information. Why was he even doing this again?

HE drew a breath hands tightening even more his fangs starting to grow. He needed to feed soon. His body was already needing it. It calmed him. And Until the boy was ready to accept him as his mate. Riku couldn't claim fully, the only intimate thing he could do was partake of Sora's flesh and blood. And maybe a kiss here and there, but that was it. Suddenly his body felt horrid. Something bad was going to happen and he knew it. Nit would happen soon. His teeth ground down his eyes turning a dark green. He wouldn't allow it.

Yet he still sat there in this meeting, obligation to the king came first. And Once Sora became the Keyblade Master. It would make Sora first priority but not now. Not until he had the Keyblade. And that was it. Riku sighed. This Meeting was going to take forever. Damnit, why couldn't these things be brief?

Sora held Kairi's hand and looked at her slightly grinning. "So What're you doing here?"

Kairi seemed to avoid that Subject. "Well, I'm here for a meeting. It's for a good cause after all." She grinned laughing slightly.

Sora felt like she was an angel. His heart beating faster and faster. "Well that's good. I suppose. Why would someone like you go to a meeting."

The woman snorted! Ice cream slipping out her nose as she wiped it away. "Sorry, sorry I can't help myself when someone says something funny."

Sora turned his head slightly. "What do you mean?" His shoulders twitched slightly his eyes wandering to the girl his lips pursed. "umm, well.."

Kairi looked at Sora suddenly quietly then picked up her plastic white spoon, placing it in her mouth. Her eyes watched him friendly. "What's wrong Sora?" her free hand placed on his shoulder. Her eyes were so caring. He didn't understand.

Sora's eyes fixed on his feet. His shoes rubbing at the cement of the walkway. His eyes turned up to Kairi and took a big breath. "Well…Hypothetically. What if I liked….this person.."

Kairi seemed to like this so she walked besides him as they walked carefully. Both of them seeming like they had been best friends for life. "Well. To start off does this person like you Sora?" She giggled at his face.

Sora's face was turning beat red looking at his now melted ice cream as they headed under a roofed house that protected them from the rain. "Well. I-I think they d-do. But they're so over protective, and it drives me insane, I want them to like me a lot. Maybe love. But I don't know.." His head turned wayward his eyes meeting Kairi's again.

"Well…Have you told him how you felt about it?"

"I've tried. But they're so selfish. Self-involved. And a fucking leech." His fists clenched tightly on his ice cream. His hands trembling. He threw it in the nearest trash can grumbling the entire time. "This person just thinks about themselves and not even about me! They constantly lock themselves in a room for days on end and I never get to see them."

Kairi's eyes shined lightly. A smiled growing on her face every time he mentioned even more about the person her eyes shimmered. "Well aren't you in love." She laughed lightly her eyes bright as the sky maybe a bit darker her smiled even wider. "I'm happy for you. IS it a guy?" She squealed. Her intentions thrown out. "This person sounds like a guy."

Sora rubbed the back of his head and blushed even more looking down at his shoes. Blood rising to his face, making his ears and face tint red his eyes closing tight. "Yeah. It's a guy. He's not even my own race for god's sake. What can I do Kairi? He's such a pain in the ass."

She laughed to herself and grinned. "What's the lucky guy's name?" Her face sheltering a Cheshire smile. "I gotta know."

"His name's Riku."

"Riku. Riku, Riku, Riku." She tested it on her tongue as if trying to like the taste of the sound of his name. "Riku and Sora, Sora and Riku. Land and Sky. Sky and Land." She giggled. "No wonder you like him so much."

"Thanks Kai."

Kairi turned to Sora. "So. Sora." Her face was for once since he had hung out with her for a few hours today he turned his head to see her very serious. "I need your help."

Sora watched her lightly and pursed his lips. "What is it Kairi?"

"You're the Keyblade master right?" She watched him slighter his lips thinning out.

Sora sighed. "Wh-yeah I am why?"

Kairi grinned sweetly. "I'm part of a rebellion. I uh-was a princess for the darkside. But I ran away to join the Org. Of Freedom. Marluxia is our leader. He helped me when I needed help the most. Currently we have a spies on both sides we need _your _ help. Sora please. WE need to steal the Keyblade. And you're the only one who can use it. The light side is corrupted and the dark side is corrupted. We need you Sora. WE need to defeat both sides. They both will ruin the balance. That's when we come in."

Sora's eyes widened slightly looking at her. "Are you serious?"

Kairi nodded turning her face to the side. "Believe it or not, We are sort of the gray. In this war. There is no neutral. We need you, Count on you?" Sora turned his head slightly towards Kairi. His hands shaking.

"But I thought you were the princess of Darkness Riku told me.."

"I am Sora. I ran away. " Her lips pushed into a thin line her here shimmering. "I used the last of my dark powers to make a clone of me. And My best friend Larxene is taking that over. She's one of our spies. We have a rebellion Sora we need to take down both powers and let Marluxia take over. The mouse is corrupting the universe as well as Maleficent. It's sort of like they both think they're right and it won't work. Sora we need you." She pleaded. "Riku eventually will have to destroy you.."

Sora watched Kairi silently. "Who told you this…"

Kairi bit her bottom lip. "Namine. She's on our side." Sora turned his face away.

"I-I need to think. But I don't know when I'm leaving."

Kairi nodded holding out a whistle her smile apparent. "Well then, get the answers you need to know. And blow into this, I'll hear it." She grinned widely.

"You'll come get me?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me the things I want to know if I go with you Kairi?"

"Of course, Sora. We wouldn't be friends if I didn't. I'll tell you everything. Even Namine will. Roxas and Ven."

"They were meeting Riku..and us.."

"They're on our side. We have some spies even I don't know, they're that good." She shrugged.

Sora put the whistle around his Neck and held his breath looking at her. "Alright. I'll let you know.

Kairi Squealed loudly tackling him into a hug her eyes shimmering then she started to cry her body shaking against his grip. Sora didn't know what to do. So he rubbed her back slowly. "You're the only hope we've got Sora." She sobbed arms around his neck her body seemed so frail and fragile, he bit his lip looking towards the sky his eyes closing .

"Kairi how do you even know I'm the Keyblade master? Everyone just assumes." Kairi choked back a sob.

"Because Namine is always right." She whispered looking at him delicately.

_Oh man, why and how did I get myself into this mess. _Sora held his breath. Maybe she would tell him that too as well.

**T.B.C….**

A/N: Whoa! Finally! I wrote another piece to the story thank god! You confused? I bet you are. Well Here's a little summary on what so far happened in layman Terms.

_**Summary So Far:**_

_**Sora's a normal boy, a normal life. And everything seems peachy. Except for the parts that his parents are never home and he can't seem to make a friend. When he does. They always seem to be wonderfully nice. But for some reason whatever the reason. They're mean and nasty the next day, or don't even remember he exists. **_

_**A Vampire named Riku and A Witch named Namine are Watchers of the boy. Finding out that his time to awaken is soon. But before they could wait for Sora to awaken, Heartless of the Dark Kingdom attack Sora's Home planet. Forcing Riku and Namine to Gather Sora and Rush to space before the heartless could steal poor Sora for their own. **_

_**Sora meets up with Zexion, a boy from his school who warns him before hand, and finds out he is the Servant of the Silver Haired Vampire who Kidnapped him. Faux, who is a hyperactive Half Breed with both human and Vampire blood coursing through her veins. He thinks everything is turning out for the better, until he reaches Traverse Town only to realize that no one truly was his friend.**_

_**After leaving quickly he was attacked and almost absorbed by the darkness In his heart only to be saved by Riku who clamed him and now with a rebel, and ex princess Kairi, He's being recruited by the rebellion telling him that neither side he should join. In fact he should take down both the light and the darkness of the Universe………..**_

_**Stay tuned for More Yummy yaoinesss to come Cha!**_

_**Faux Kae**_

_**A/n: hope that clears a lot up and I might have another chapter updated later tonight. I'm on a role! **_


	6. Playing with the Enemy

Playing with the Enemy

**Playing with the Enemy**

Chapter 5

When Sora snuck into the hotel room acting like nothing was wrong. He was entirely stupid. The first reason, was he wasn't quiet about it catching Riku's attention even more then if he had snuck in, even though being quiet wouldn't have saved him…for long. Second he was in a good mood humming to himself, there making Riku even more pissed for disobeying him. And lastly all this had made him an open target for Riku's death glare. His lips curled into a hateful stare his fangs gleaming in the candlelight of the room. Riku's eyes were glowing with hate, distrust, and punishing.

Yep, Riku was angry. Sora didn't notice until he met Riku's angry aura once he turned around facing that cold stare boring into his head. Sora gulped finally breaking down the wall in his head. Knowing full well that Riku wouldn't bother with breaking it. Sora was going to anyways, and this just saved Sora the mental breakdown and embarrassing screams that would fill the hotel. For that he was grateful.

Sora gulped harshly his hands twisting in his shirt gripping it harshly. He was still in his pajamas from when he was abducted by the silver haired bishie. Sora looked down ready once the wall was completely broken down brick by brick taking his time hearing Riku's angry thoughts. Finally he heard silence. Sora took this opportune moment to find a chair looking down about ready to cry. _I'm in so much trouble._

Riku stayed silent until he knew the opportune moment to strike at Sora and rip him a new asshole. "That's an Understatement." Riku's cold tone hit Sora's ears making Sora feel pain slightly in his head as it started to burn in his mind like a migraine only worse. The pain wouldn't stop. Of course, it was making Sora sick to his stomach as he gripped the chair harshly not showing Riku weakness he couldn't. If what Kairi had said was true. Then he had to be strong to take on his mate, and even the heartless. Even Kairi's friends and family in the Kingdom of Darkness.

Sora gritted his teeth hissing as he did so. It was the only sign of pain that he had to endure. He kept his thoughts a few as most, he couldn't let Riku in on Sora's thoughts. _Couldn't_. The only word that escaped into his thoughts. "Couldn't what Sora?" Riku's Smirk was on his face as if he was trying to break into Sora's memories, not even trying. Even though Riku only had slips of childhood memories, they were never pleasant. "Couldn't piss me off? Couldn't what Sora? Tell me." Riku's hands fisted tightly into hard fists making sweat drip from Sora's brow.

"That you couldn't pry my memories. You fucking asshole!" Riku's lips curled tightly into hatred his chest rising and falling as it was obvious that Riku was going to break Sora. His eyes turning into daggers that seemed to seep into his skin. Or so thought Sora feeling agony. "What do you want from me?!" Sora pressed against the chair his eyes closing. _I thought you loved me Riku! You Asshole!_ Sora couldn't say a word it made things hurt even more when he spoke. So everything was in thoughts.

Riku grinned. His eyes full of malicious hate. He grinned widely seeming to enjoy hurting Sora even though it was just yesterday that Sora was made Riku's mate. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Was Riku evil? Did Riku think he was evil what was going on through Riku's head his heart seemed to shatter his mind wiping blank his chest rising and falling. Kairi was right. There was no one you could trust. He couldn't trust Riku, his mate. The one he shared his mind with. Kairi. Roxas, Faux. No one was to be trusted. "Very good Sora your learning. Now lets see if we can break into your memories of today shall we?"

Riku howled with laughter. The voice sending shivers down Sora's spine. Only to break his concentration his eyes breaking down into tears. "I love you Riku." Riku seemed to pause wavering as he broke even into Sora mind making Sora cry out even more.

"Don't you dare say that to me you traitor! You Traitor! You fucking bloody bastard!" Riku once again attacked Sora's mind shredding it making Sora's memories nothing but fragments. Riku was destroying his memories and he didn't know how to stop him.

With the last surge of energy Riku tore the memories out of him only to make Sora cry out. Sora stood up and ran over to Riku his arms gripping Riku's sleeves his hands gripping, holding onto Riku he reached up. Sora hitched as tears fell from his eyes watching Sora with a watery gaze. "Why?"

"Because we're leaving." That was the only answer Sora was going to get. Sora choked back a sob crying even more. His heart thudded body shaking. He looked down biting his bottom lip. _Riku, I love you. Can I have a last kiss? _Riku seemed to consider this then nodded holding Sora up leaning forward kissing Sora On the lips.

_I need to feed Sora._ Sora held onto Riku nodding. "Then do it. Do it before I break. I want to feel it." Riku nodded pulling away from Sora's lips. His own traveling down Sora's cheek then on his neck fangs nipping at his neck, and all Sora could do in the pain of his mind was to latch on. "What's going to happen to me Riku?" Still Riku said nothing.

Fangs ripped into Sora's throat drawing blood from Sora's throat. _You're going to sleep Sora. And when you wake up…I'll be there when you wake._ Sora gasped in pain. This wasn't like the pleasurable bite he had when Riku first bit him. Sora cried grasping onto Riku. "D-don't leave me Riku."

Riku pulled away. He had taken A lot of Sora's Blood sighing slightly. "It had to be this way Sora." He turned his head and watched as he turned towards the window seeing a Kairi sitting in the window Sora already limp in his arms he grinned at Kairi turning his eyes out the window past Kairi. "You're soaking wet Kairi."

"I know." Was the simple answer as she slid inside. "You've got your shit packed?" She smiled a bit at Riku. Sauntering towards him her lips placed a soft glow on them. Lip gloss, no doubt. She held onto Riku grinning widely her eyes watching Their Savior. "He will save us won't he Riku?" Her hand rubbed his. She took a seat next to him.

"Yes, he will. He needed to be stripped of his memories. We're going to have to kill everyone who isn't with the rebellion Kairi. You know this?" His tone was cold and hard his hands holding Sora to him. His eyes were on the window now, tears wouldn't stop from Sora's eyes no matter if he was knocked out or not. He was so pure. He made the heavens cry for him.

"He's so pure Riku, you did a good job keeping him lonely. I still can't believe it was you who killed his parents, destroyed every relationship he had on earth. Only to protect him." She looked down at Sora rubbing his cheek only to have him snatched away from her.

"I had to protect him. He needed to be hidden. There were a lot of Light Kingdom spies on there. Sora was suppose to be dead when he was birthed." Riku held Sora to him Sora's cheek pressed into Riku's chest Silver locks hid his aqua Hughes. "He's mine. I don't anyone to have him." Riku growled.

Kairi laughed at Riku her shoulder shrugged. Her eyes fondly on Riku as she pulled him into a friendly Kiss. Pulling away she laughed slightly. "You taste of him. You can have him. But we will need to borrow him when the time comes."

Riku growled. "Fine. But I get to watch from afar Princess." His shoulders tensed.

Kairi laughed slightly looking away from Riku. "If that's what you wish. You vampires are definitely possessive." She laughed to herself. "Well then. Give me the Master. I'll take care of him. I'll meet you at the base then shall we?"

"Don't let none of the thieves harm him. Give him to Zexion and Vincent. They'll care for him until he wakens."

"How long?"

"How long what?" He mused as he gave Sora a last kiss handing him over to Kairi his eyes tightening. "If you loose him it'll be your _head_" he hissed body becoming rigid.

Kairi laughed. "Don't worry Vampire king, I'll take care of him. I'll make sure nothing harms him. Destroy the little ones. They are too confused and won't join us."

Riku nodded. "I will."

And the Destruction of Traverse Town began. Riku's eyes turned crimson turning towards the full moon rain falling gracefully on the outside of the Hotel. Kairi took off. Having already warned the others on what exactly was to happen this very night. destroy the quarters of this haven to the Kingdom of Light. IT must be destroyed. And Lives had to be sacrificed. Her eyes locked on the ship. Sora in her grip she held him closer. The war was just beginning. And the Rebellion had started it. _God bless you Sora. Take care of us. I'll see you when I get back._ She handed Sora over to a Raven hairs male.

His eyes seemed to glow a red. His natural eye color. It showed his true nature as a beast of the night. A Cousin of the vampire. He nodded holding him close. This male never talked. But for the first time his lips moved silently too quickly. But his voice was here. It was almost like an inaudible voice. "So our lives are trusted in this boys hands. Funny. He's so young compared to us. Compared to Riku." The male's long lush black hair rubbed his pale face. "So Sanctum?"

Kairi nodded her hands tightening on her shirt. "Yeah. Leave quickly Vincent. Show us you are on our side for once. Double Agent Valentine." She saluted him and turned around walking away. "I'll meet you there, make sure your ship isn't spotted." She giggled and disappeared in the rain.

Vincent held Sora to him a lopsided grin on his face. "I see. So this is the master. Zexion lets go." He turned tossing the limp body to the Silver haired male.

"Of Course. Ah, Sora good to see you again. I hoped it would be under better circumstances. You won't wake for awhile that which I'm sad. Isolation chamber love." He walked on deck the door closing behind Zexion and the ship took off. He stared down at the town. It would be gone by morning. Zexion sighed. _Good-bye Faux. You were a real treat to humanity._

Soft footsteps taped along one of the main roads of Traverse Town. Rain hit the figure in the middle. Watching carefully a slight grin on his face as he took a step forward, his body glowing from the power of the now covered full moon.

The sky was dark and filled with black clouds that seemed to cry tragedy of the little city and the planets fate. Even more ran fell making the drains of the city clog flooding the streets only a little bit. The town the quiet and no one suspected a thing. The poor little city hadn't know what was going to happen. They were unaware, not even prepared for such a monster that could kill instantly. This was the worst time, to be sleeping in their beds.

A sudden twitch and the attack was ready. Taking a step back silver hair shimmered under the gaze of the rain. His fists unclenched. If you didn't look close you wouldn't have seen it. The figure moved quickly a wave of energy destroying a few building only to hear faint cries of the last death, if any were heard.

The figure rushed through a few buildings. Hate filled the being. These were the people who harbored the people who destroyed his family, _his people_. He grinned fangs present.

Slipping through a window Riku grinned not making a sound seeing a red head with wild unruly red hair with a small pony tail falling to his hips. The man turned around smiling, but it faltered with the sight of him. His eyes were wild. The man paused only a second. "So, you're the traitor the King was talking about? Why Riku-"

He never got to finish his sentence his eyes widened looking up at silver ones. A smile present. "You humans are all the same. You destroy what isn't yours. You rape and murder anything that causes a threat to you. And yet you honor something that isn't even human. But a Fucking mouse. You will die first. So you won't have to see your king die."

The red headed male coughed spitting blood in his face. "What will you do when you've destroyed everything?!"

Riku bent over whispering in his ear slowly. Sweetly. It was filled with death. "Start anew with no one to every destroy what's not theirs." He chuckled.

The man choked. His stomach hurt he glared at the male in front of him. "That's Suicide! You'll end up killing everything. You'll be the only one left!" The man grabbed his hand arm with happened to be entirely through his flesh. The man groaned.

"Maybe so, but at least things will be right again. Reno."

"You and that stupid queen of you-" Riku pressed harder twisting his hand and withdrawing he smiled widely.

"Rest Silent knight you need no grave." Riku turned and left killing everyone in his path leaving some building vacant. His eyes watched staring down as the rain. He watched it. It was obvious the only side he had chosen could be wrong but he wouldn't admit defeat. The mouse had to go down. And That horned bitch had to go down.

This was what happened when pawns tried to take over when they wanted power. Riku smiled slightly. He had no choice in this. He was saved by the princess of darkness. Instead of joining his family in death. She wrapped chains around his soul making him whatever she needed. He stood up watching a figure run to him.

She was small in a kimono her fangs flashing at him her fists tightened at her sides. Her lips snarling in anger. "You bastard! You're just like Sephiroth and his Fucking gang! What are you going to do now?! Kill Sora?! He's fucking human too you know that!" She growled holding her claws up ready for a fight.

"He's different." Faux Snorted her kimono ripped by the flames that had gotten to her hotel.

"How fucking so?! He's the Keyblade master! What the fuck do you expect?! He's your tool like your Kairi's! Your bastard!" She charged him Riku was ready. A Half breed couldn't kill him she was weak like her father's side of the family.

Riku snarled jumping back from her attack. He took a step forward leaping towards her his fangs glistening his eyes glaring red. In one quick moment he had her neck in his hand closing her throat off his lips grinning widely. "What shall I do with you little half-ling?" His laugh was evident. "Marluxia is the one who'll take over the universe and everything will be fine. Everything will be at peace. But you wont _See_ It!"

Her lips let out a choking gasp her claws ripping into his hands. "He can purify you. Just let him Riku."

"I don't want to listen to anymore you have to say Faux. Die like the good wench you are." He close his grip. A Shriek hit no ones ears the town was already isolated and destroyed. He had let her live last. For the enjoyment of this. Children had died. No sound escaping their sweet, sweet lips.

Riku watched her head fall onto the floor he dropped her body picking up her head licking her bloodied neck dropping it in disgust. "Your blood is so tainted I can taste it." He smashed her skull with his foot his eyes turning behind him. Laughing slightly her grinned seeing a figure behind his eyes watching a smile placed his face turning around. "Ah, Vexen what do I owe the pleasure?"

The older male's lips twisted into disgust. "Marluxia shouldn't have let you free to kill these people. We wanted to concur this place as our own. Not destroy it Riku, you can't do this to pure people."

Pure? Did Riku hear wrong? His hand twitched his eyes glaring his voice rose making Vexen grasp his ears yelling at him to stop Riku took a step forward. "Pure? You think these people are pure?! They harbored people who killed MY people! They are dead because THEY killed them!"

"Th-that's not their fault you know that Riku. Please…stop it." Riku's lips twitched. He was pleading and crying now. How lovely. Riku took a step forward raping his mind filling his mind with the death of everyone in Traverse Town and those of Crescent's Dream. He took another step.

His whisper was lower then most and it took Vexen to strain his hearing to understand Riku. "My people were innocent as well." Riku's hand twitched. "If killing everyone get revenge on my people. Then so be it…." Riku turned away. "I'm through with you. You can't tell Marluxia anything." Riku opened his fist and closed it. Forcing Vexen to scream aloud and fall over dead. The shrill sound in his brain had ripped every tissue in mind. Forcing it to explode.

Riku walked away sitting on a stool waiting until the sun came up humming Symphony No. 9 to himself his hand swaying back and forth. The only good thing the Human race had given anyone was Music, of the races. Riku grinned staring at the blood covered streets. _Mission accomplished……._

Roxas groaned against Axels mouth his body shivering against axel pushing Axel away from his dick. Sitting up, he turned his head forcing Axel to kiss his face. Roxas pouted and stared out of his window towards space. "Axel…"

Axel seemed to listen even more carefully. His heart pounded. "Yeah love?" Axel placed a hand on Roxas' turned his head towards Axel. His eyes were reflecting rage his hands gripping the sheets.

"This sex is to get my mind off of something. Is it the fact that I'm human and you're a race of dragon love? What's _going _on?!" Roxas growled his muscles starting to twitch under soft pale skin that used to be a lovely tan. Roxas gave him that stare. The stare the specifically said 'You will tell me. If you don't your dead.' "Does this have anything to do with why we left our hotel into space with a sudden rush like something was going to happen? You knew." It was a statement not a question. Roxas knew Axel was hiding something. He knew he was.

"Well… yes. It does actually." Axel rubbed the back of his face his emerald eyes looking the other way. He didn't want to tell his lover what happened to his home town. Roxas wouldn't love that fact. He would attempt to kill him, then sick his rage and revenge on Riku, maybe even the Keyblade master. _Poor Sora just had to choose Riku as his mate. That'll get him into a lot of trouble in the future._

It was common fact that Riku was only known as a double agent spy to only a few. Only the top agents in this rebellion knew Riku was a spy for them. In fact the only people who knew were. Terra, Leon. Cloud, and Himself. No one else knew. Everyone else at the rebellion all thought he liked his solitude and tended to sky away for maybe months or years at a time no one knowing where he went. Except the Aces of the Organization. And they knew Riku did the Rebels Dirty work. He would assassinate whoever needed to die before the actual war. But Sora would be on the Front lines once this war started. Riku was working for the war. And Sora was fighting _in _the war. _Man what a pair._

Axel sighed. "We're just cleaning things up. Why don't you get dress and go hang with your brother Ven?" Axel attempted it seemed to work. Roxas was stressed and he needed to keep his mind off of the coming war with everyone. Axel smiled snuggling on Roxas' neck making the Teen gasp.

"A-alright. But! I want to know once I come back home okay?" He spoke. Axel grinning eyes shimmering knowing he won. Roxas put on his jeans and pulled on a too big shirt that must've been Axel's. Roxas didn't care at the moment. He shrugged and blew a kiss at Axel and left his room running down the hall of their ship to go visit his Brother. Terra already up at deck. Where Axel would be going soon. Roxas knew this easily.

Walking up to Ven's door he knocked on it. Waiting for a few minutes after no answer. Roxas took a deep breath. He growled. "What the hell is he doing he's gonna need to open this door eventually." Right when Roxas pressed against the door after knocking on it the third time that day he toppled over into Ven's floor. Staring down at him was his twin. Ven.

A smirk placed on his twin's face making him look evil. "Well, well isn't it cutie Roxas. Here to talk to me squirt?" He laughed slightly his eyes grinning. "or are you gonna lay on my floor and sulk?"

Roxas glared at the floor getting up. His mind going back to being curious. "Ah, yeah right. May I come in?" He rubbed the back of his head uneasily. He tended to do this when he was uncomfortable.

"I Already invited you in. No need to ask." Ven stood aside his shoulder shrugging. "So, What's up?"

Roxas sat on Ven's bed. The rooms in the ship were rather small. But at least they were something right? His hands clenched on his knees as he looked up at Ven. "Well. I was going through Axel's Reported work…"

"Ah, you still haven't told him you know he's a double agent right?" Roxas nodded his face burning. "Ah I see. Go on, my dear brother."

Roxas looked at the floor and then looked solemnly up at Ven. "The Rumor is that we're related to the Keyblade Master. Is this true?"

Ven held his breath. What should he tell his Brother? Ven held his breath and nodded. "They're right Roxas. We sent him to Earth to love so he could be purified. And stay that way. Only neither kingdoms knew it. That's why Mom and Dad are dead."

Roxas turned away tears ran down his face he gasped. "and they didn't tell me?"

Ven sighed sitting next to Roxas pulling him into a hug letting the boy cry. "I know you feel upset that they didn't tell you. But they weren't even going to tell me Roxas. I found out before they sent him away. He's our younger brother. The people who took him in on earth were killed and Riku looked after him. It wasn't like he wasn't safe. Roxy. Don't cry." Ven sighed slightly holding his younger twin to his biting him bottom lip.

Roxas Squealed slightly in his crying, an old habit he had when he was younger. "He was younger?! I didn't even know him!" Roxas cried out load his grip on his brother's shirt tightening. "I would hate it if I didn't know my parents!"

"Roxas. They gave him away once Sora was born. Remember when mom was upset that she lost her child to a miscarriage?"

Roxas' eyes widened. "That was-was Sora?!"

Ven nodded silently pulling away from Roxas holding his breath going to the fridge only to pull out on weird drink from a dragon planet. "Here drink this."

"That's Fire water. Why would I want to drink that. The stuff is nasty." Roxas' nose seemed to scrunch up. "Why do you want me to drink that?"

Ven stared at his broken brother sadly taking his lips to the neck of the bottle placing his lips on the bottle and took a swig. "Because It'll make you feel better Roxy."

Roxas looked at the bottle. "I've never drank anything like this before."

"Well then now's a good time to start. We aren't children anymore Roxy. It's time to take adulthood into our own hands." He handed the bottle to Roxas.

Roxas grabbed the bottle. Placing it to his lips. _Bottoms up I guess…_

Terra turned to Axel, already hearing the Pyro's foot steps easily down the hallway. Terra Sighed. _Time to get out the alcohol I guess. Leon can drive the ship_. Terra opened the bottle of Vodka from earth he had picked up awhile back placing shot glasses on the table his eyes watching as the clear liquid fill the first shot glass. And then the Second. He lifted his head blue eyes watching Green ones. His lips had a smirk placed there. "Well hello there sweetheart. Am I playing Bartender tonight?"

Axel shrugged walking towards Terra, Bashing his fist against Terra's grinning widely. His face lit up at the shot. "I guess so, Shoot 'em up!" Axel chuckled to himself his eyes glimmering. He picked up the shot clashing it against Terra's and swallowed it down quickly. His eyes winced and his eye brows drew together. He took a gasp of air and placed it down when Terra was right there filling it up. Axel took another shot and stared at Terra. "Roxas asked today."

"Hmm. Asked about the whole…Ordeal?" Terra murmured to Axel his eyes on his third shot already. Taking it and placing it on the table. His blue eyes staring down at the ground. "What'd you tell him?" He asked curiously.

"Well I changed the subject and told him to go play with his brother." Axel stared up at Terra. They were best friends. And why not, Axel had saved Terra's ass a lot of the time, when they had missions, The same went for Terra as well. They were always saving each other when things got to hard during the mission, maybe even getting caught.

"Hm.Ven's going to get him drunk then." Axel Snickered at this.

"I haven't seen Roxas drunk yet, I've been trying but he always ends up becoming busy at the last minute." Terra laughed slightly.

"Maybe so, But it still doesn't change the fact that those to are close." Axel took his forth shot and shook his head at another one.

"I'm done with shots. Got any of that moonshine your always making?"

"Course."

Terra grabbed a brown bottle pouring it into his shot glass. "This shit always fucks me up, you know that right Terra?" he laughed slightly shoving Terra again as the alcohol bottles disappeared in the cabinet under the computer's desk.

"Yes, But I figure your going to need it. Marluxia put you on front lines once this goes to full out war."

"Yep on the biggest fucking planet in the universe. Gemini Dusk."

"Speaking of which. The moon's going to rise in the Gemini Dusk. You know that red one?" Axel just nodded.

"Yeah sure thing about shit like that. It takes million of years for that thing to revolve around Gemini Dusk." Terra shrugged.

The boys seemed to have a long silence. Knowing that once the Master had woken from his state he would have to choose a side. And all they knew for that. Was that the Rebellion had Sora In possession at the moment. But just as the had Sora. Things would get even more dangerous as The war continued. Both Kingdoms would try anything to get Sora in their grasp. But there was nothing to stop this war. It would've started even if there wasn't such thing as a rebellion.

Marluxia had been the founder of the Rebellion. He was ambassador to both kingdoms. Got tired and up and left the kingdoms to solitude. After a few years finally figured out that neither kingdom was fit to rule. And the only thing that could involve peace was taking down both the major planets in the kingdoms and the Kingdom's Leaders. They also had to take down their capitols. It was a hard mission to do but someone had to do it. And with people suffering under both kingdoms. Marluxia took them in to his hidden Planet base to live peacefully until this war was over.

But the question remained. Once Marluxia took over the universe. What would happen then. No one to govern the universe or keep in order for a long time. Wouldn't chaos take over for some time. This had to work perfectly. If any flaws were made while doing these missions could destroy everything in this cause. And instead of saving. It would destroy. Destiny's island had to be protected. IT was the only place for peace. And if that fell. They were doomed.

Terra finished his shot and looked up at Axel. "Wanna go check up on Leon?"

"Squally Boy? Sure why not."

**T.B.C…….**

**A/N: Oh god. Such a long chapter. So confusing at some parts. I got a lot of writers block for this chapter. So hopefully you like it. I worked my ass for two days to get this out haha! I'm gonna come out with two more chapters and Then I'm headed to California for a few days, So there won't be an update at least until the 23 or 24****th****. Just depends on what circumstances there are against me and my writing. Loved it? Hated it? Review I love to read your reviews! Surprised you didn't I when you found out Riku was a double agent. Here in this Fan Fiction. A Double Agent is Someone who is a spy for the Rebellion for Both The Kingdom of Darkness, and Light. And Poor Sora! Sora Might show up in the next chapter. But not much. I'm gonna be that Cruel well..I hope you enjoyed it. So uhh. Enjoy the break. And I'll come out with at least one more chapter maybe two. Depends how pumped up I am to sit on my ass all day and write haha. well enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Faux Kae **


	7. Story of Once Upon a Time

**Story of Once Upon A Time**

Chapter Six

"What are you thinking Riku? We can't keep him everyone is looking for him!"

A second voice sighed. _Riku?_ There were soft tapping of footsteps. It was almost as agitated as the owner of the voice. It made no sense. Why would this person be angry? It was a little off today and making him overly anxious. _I'll stay silent until they're done arguing._

A loud thud sounded through the room making Sora jolt awake no matter his plans. Just as Quickly arms wrapped around him as a familiar voice filled his ears. "Are you okay Sora?" And just like that memories filled his mind it wasn't fair. Sora broke down crying. That was it, the last tie. He was loosing it. He couldn't understand it.

Sora turned to Riku only to smack him his eyes filled with tears. "You hurt me! Why? What did I ever do to you?!"

Riku took in a deep intake of breath his eyes closing. "Later Sora. You need to relax."

Sora glared at him like he was crazy. "No. You keep telling me later. Later, LATER! Not later Riku NOW! And where's Faux I want to talk to her." Sora's hands balled. His eyes full of rage. "When we first met. You told me later. You told me you would answer my questions. And you haven't. The only thing I know is that I'm this Key blade thing!" Sora's voice broke.

Riku looked away from Sora his eyes down. "because I can't answer that Sora. And Faux is dead. She died a few months ago."

Sora's eyes bugged out of his head. "F-few? What the Fuck does that mean Riku? Tell me now!"

Riku hissed at Sora his teeth bared. "What do you think it means?! You've been out for three months! That's what it means!"

Sora grabbed for words but things clicked. "Fine. I'm leaving." And with that He left Riku there only to reach the doorway only to be slammed to a wall. He swore his rips had broken and his hand behind his back was sprained. "Wh-what the fuck!"

Riku's eyes glared at Sora his eyes turning dark his lips peeling back to reveal nice tiny sharp blades. "You _will_ stay in this _room." What an asshole!_

Sora coughed harshly. "Fucking Shit I won't!" Sora's eyes glared. "You've been keeping me cooped up for way too long, First you wouldn't let me go hang with Kairi, now you won't let me have time to _think_ you're an asshole!"

Riku smirked widely his eyes watching Sora intently. "You want Time to yourself fine. Have it. Axel lets go."

"I-I Don't know Riku-"

"Now!" Riku let Sora go pulling him to the bed. "Our savior wants to be _alone." _Riku sneered only to have a pyromaniac follow him out of the room, forcing the door to slam with a loud _Thunk. _

Sora grinned looking up at the ceiling at the air vent. He knew how to escape by now with Riku on his tail every second. He was getting out of here Savior of some universe or no. He was getting out of here It was getting too weird. His shoulders hunched as her grabbed at his rips. Yep. Definitely broken. Maybe he should go see these people of light. They might have the answers for him that Riku didn't It wouldn't hurt.

Holding his right arm to his body he reached up on his tip toes only to push the vent out of the way pulling him self up, in a very fish like manner and pulled himself up onto the roof. Now to Crawl!

--

Roxas bit his lip watching Sora, his little brother climb down into the air shaft. Sora was going to escape. AS much as He loved his brother and Axel. He had to leave. He needed to help his little brother now, instead of sit here and pout about how he couldn't save him from the _past._ "Love you Axe." Roxas Grabbed the keys to a smaller escape pod. Now to fetch Sora. He laughed to himself. Time for Adventure!

He ran down watching eagerly knowing very well…in three, two-Roxas grinned as Sora fell through the roof. Roxas grabbed Sora's Arm "Quick we're leaving."

Sora seemed to look very surprised but followed Roxas easily. "Why're you helping me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because we're brothers. Long story short. I'll explain it on the ship." Sora agreed to this and followed Roxas through zigzags in the ship reaching a harbor for escape ships as well as other ships. "Quick the smaller one…it's black less suspicious."

Sora followed him and once they entered the ship they buckled and soon were gone. It was very small only a bathroom and one room. Very small compared to everything else he'd seen. Once out of the reach of Riku, his owner. Supposedly as Sora had seen it took a sigh of relief. "So…Explain." Sora answered softly. Quick to trust way to many people at once, This is what got him into this mess.

"You want me to start at the beginning then?"

Sora nodded. "I want to know everything, why they're shadows after me, to after I woke up."

Roxas sighed lightly at Sora his lips pursed. "It's a long Story…."

"I have time."

"Well…Alright It all started many years ago before you were born."

Sora thought this actually might be along story he sat in comfortably in his chair…well as comfortable as leather could get.

"There as you know are two Kingdoms, that of the Darkness and That of Light. Well one day, the Kingdoms of Light and Darkness were both looking for a secret artifact. An ancient potential spirit as strong as the gods. Well, They found it. The light was Blinded and the Dark turned deaf. Showing all that they are not as good as they appeared. And that's when Marluxia, our leader of the rebel base found the truth, He couldn't trust anyone of them, and left forever…"

"Wait…what do you mean left forever?"

"He left the kingdoms, with only one ship and limited oxygen. But he found our little town on Traverse town. If this had never happened you would've been killed on sight once you were born. But when Marluxia came to our home, he told us he was taking you away. We didn't know where, at least at that time, Ven knew.." Roxas took a breath.

"You were sent to live in neutral area given to the vampire king to watch over….you were given to him. So when the time came, Riku would fetch you and Send you to us. Well that's when things went wrong…The vampire race was killed by people from the Light Kingdom which were harbored by our Traverse Town, and for that Riku started to change. After having everyone he knew and loved killed while he was watching over you. He blamed it on you. And turned bitter and Spiteful."

"It's not my fault…"

Roxas put up his hand staring at Sora his other hand steering the ship his eyes darker then normal. "I know this Sora. But Riku's still hurting. You don't understand. He was young and still is young…for a vampire. He lost everything he had. Just like you did. But you lost everything before you had anything. So it affected you differently. Back to the story. The Light kingdom and the Dark kingdom took on allies and decided to kill you. See your suppose to over throw everything, Kind of-like a fire….it destroys things so things are born and renewed. You know?"

Sora pursed his lips. "So just little me has to destroy everything?"

Roxas laughed a little. "With a little bit of help. See there's a legend that goes with that. It was written in the lost language of the vampires but Riku was glad to share it. It said…That A young savior will rise in the 17th moon when it rises in the Gemini dusk. Your earth was the 17th moon, unlike the people there don't relies. Well anyways. You passed the test when you were born. a lot of people don't know this but you've got a wing birthmark on your ankle, and it's pale. It won't change color. Ever. Does it Sora?"

Sora was speechless. "How'd…?"

"You reacted to Riku when you were little and instead of him killing you with his poison, you embraced it. Do you understand Sora?"

Sora was speechless; well almost. He pursed his lips slightly. "Well then what happened to Faux?"

Roxas' eyes darkened. "She got in the way, Riku cleansed a city of sin. Like you shall when your ready. You'll have to kill children, and babies and Mother, and Fathers. Just to cleanse everything. You can't leave taint untouched. You have to clean everything like a bad stain…"

Sora gagged his eyes widened his lips shook. "No-no I can't…no!"

Roxas turned to Sora his eyes filled with anger. "and Ruin everything we've worked so hard for?! We've been waiting for you and your just going to puss out?! No. You can't ruin everything we've done. You have to. Or we'll all die."

"I can't kill babies…out of the question." Sora said stubbornly.

"Alright and then I'll kill it and it will never have the change of a new life. If you don't kill it, it won't be purified…Is that what you want?! A baby born in a tainted womb is as good as dead. Sora. Your eventually going to have to embrace everything you've been given. OR lots of people will die. Don't you understand that? Everything will end."

Sora shook his head. "N-no I can't."

Roxas sighed looking forward. "You will eventually have to kill, no matter what. It's part of life, get used to it. You need to eat meat? Well then you have to kill it."

Sora gasped. "N-no.."

Roxas grinned. "What'd you expect Riku killed everything for you when you were on earth. How can you possibly take care of yourself now without him Sora? He owns you and you own him. That's how it works. A creature of darkness and a savior of light will bring peace to all. DO you not understand what that means?"

Sora growled. "That bastard isn't mine, He kills innocents."

"Like you will once you relies this. They aren't innocent,. They're pure when their in the womb, but once they take their first breath of air, they're tainted, And they won't stop Sora Don't you get that?"

Sora Growled getting up mumbling "Be back in a minute, bathroom." But sora didn't get it. He didn't understand any bit of it. And He didn't want to. Closing the door on the Bathroom he sat on the toilet seat and held his hands in his face. He couldn't He couldn't kill innocents. Not like Riku could with ease. It-That was just monstrous it wasn't fair. Why did he have to do all of this for some legacy? Couldn't someone else do it? Couldn't Riku leave him alone? He didn't want any of it. It was just easier being a nobody at his home, and planet. He bet he could take things easily maybe easier if maybe things went slow….if it wasn't so rushed. Why, Why…WHY?!

Tears streamed down his face as he cried. He cried for the death of all those people who didn't need to be killed-Faux. Oh god faux. She was innocent right? Why did she have to die? She seemed to understand him more then anything. _Lets go find out if your gay okay….?_

Sora laughed but at the good memory he broke down crying. Were things ever going to get better? He didn't know but he knew if he didn't figure things out quickly then he was going to loose it. And very soon. But what more could he do.

He didn't know, and Who knew? Maybe he could figure it out himself….or maybe not.

He hitched his breath and took deep breaths. Eventually things would work out for the better right? That's all there had to be to it. And he decided that.

Taking a new breath he started to plan things out on what he could do to go home…that or be relieved from this horrible nightmare…at least he thought he could wake up from it at least.

_**T.B.C**_

**A/N: Whooo, it's short but I've tried and sorry for not updating soon and I hope you like this chapter. Nothing really happens but it seems more important for what I have planned for them….Well until next time…**

**Faux Kae**


	8. Realizations A Little Too Late Part 1

_**Realizations a little too late**_

_**Chapter Seven Part One**_

_Darkness surrounded me with over powering light. I couldn't choose a side; I was lost. I didn't understand what it meant to be free. Chained to the wall of my captor. But yet I seemed overjoyed for my captor. He spent the most time with me. I didn't have a doubt that he was mine, and that I was his. I held my breath reaching out to him. His lips with a soft ease on them. Only to reveal fangs, that sunk into my skin making me bleed red. And I didn't understand it. _I knew what it was now. I was dreaming….

I opened my eyes realizing Roxas' and my stop. But I couldn't help but feel empty. Riku's thoughts no longer filled me. I felt empty. Apathetic. Nothing seemed to make sense, but I felt a yearning to go back to _him._ Alas, what if it was better for me to find out, what I'm up against. After all, I had to choose a side. I knew it. I was going to have to choose soon. But I only knew one side. I had to know what other point of view the other kingdoms had. I didn't want to go to war with someone or some kingdom who's views I didn't know. I needed to know first hand.

But could I do it? Was the first of many questions I had to understand. My hands tightened around my waist closing my eyes. I needed an Escape from this war. That was the easiest conclusion. But I can't keep this act up forever that I'm doing better. Because I'm not. I ran away from Riku, and I'm running away from all my problems. But can I return without the pain of Riku? Will he kill me? I came to these realizations a little too late for me to tuck my tail in and run behind Riku-for him to clean my entire mess up. This war was going to change me, for that I knew.

I held my breath watching as Roxas opened the door to the ship his eyes accusing on me, but he didn't say the words, he spoke of something else. Roxas, and I were now betrayers to the Rebellion. We had no place to go. Because I had to freak and have Roxas follow after me like an older brother would. But what of my other older twin? Roxas spoke of him only once and it was maddening on my part to be left in the dark. I didn't need to look in his eyes as I soon knew that the dark circles under my eyes were from lack of mate.

Riku took my pain from me when he could. One of the reasons he drank from my blood, even though he once lied about human blood being too sweet for him, he seemed to enjoy it. He could die if I didn't go back to him. I bit my lip. I had two choices I had to make. Neither seemed to lead to happy outcomes. Riku had mentioned it before, if Riku had none to drink from, then he would die. For some reason this made me weak and want to go back to him. It had been a few days since we were gone. And neither of us had mentioned what state I would see Riku in once I returned.

Roxas held his breath turning his eyes away from me closing the ship's door tossing me a packaged good. "It's all I can afford."

I held my breath opening and eating without asking or tasting any of it. I couldn't avoid this anymore. "Roxas…"

He turned to me, his lips twitched. Eyes darkened with the tone I had spoken his voice. "Yeah? What is it?"

I held my breath closing my eyes. I couldn't bring this into a topic, but I still wondered. He didn't mean that much to me, like I had meant to him. My hands balled into fists on my jeans holding my gaze on my shoes. Biting my lip once hard I took the plunge. "Riku can die, can't he? If I'm not back soon. He'll die."

Roxas smirked slightly. "I would've thought about that before we decided to run off ship and Betray the rebellion Sora. Why the sudden interest in the life of someone else? You're sure selfish enough."

I held back a flinch. He was right, I was selfish. But yet I knew I had to be held accountable for my actions. If I left for long Riku would surly die without my blood to keep him at bay. He couldn't last long on what blood he had. If my theories were correct then Riku would die even if he had others to feed off of. _I _was the one he chose. And without him now I would have died, or joined a side I wasn't ready to join against my will. But still there had to be a better way to decide what was the _best_ side to be on. And I couldn't choose that without seeing all sides. After all, No one had seen my side of life when I was growing up. And I vowed to be fair to everyone. I should at least be that. Shouldn't I.

Back to the topic I had just brought up. Evening out my thoughts and preparing for Roxas to hate me forever I stood my ground. "I _know_ I've been selfish. But I didn't really sign up to be the savior of the whole damn universe. Okay?! I'm trying to take it little at a time. I want to see _all_ the points that this war has to offer. Why can't I just see for myself Roxas?"

Roxas didn't expect that much from me. He probably thought I was just going to cry again. But that would have to wait. I needed my answers and Roxas was going to give them to me. I held my breath again as his mouth opened to reply to my comment. "Then why didn't you say so. Riku would've taken you!"

I flinched at that. I knew he would. But he would've been way too protective and probably scared everyone off. I knew this would have happened. I had to do this on my own. Without anyone reading my thoughts. I held my tongue. "I know…But, he's over reactive. And he doesn't tell me anything at all. How can I trust him?"

Roxas had know this before he held his breath and looked at me. His gaze intently. And for a short moment, he didn't look like a teen like me, he looked older. He place a hand on mine and looked at me very carefully. "Because, Riku is the only one who knows how it is to loose everything. The fact that he's now cursed--"

"What?!"

Roxas placed a finger over my lips silencing me from whatever I was going to say. "Let me finish. Now that Riku has chosen a mate. _You._ He now, to save his body- will remain in your form…"

I blinked. What the fuck? Take my form?! "What do you mean?! He's going to parade around with long brown spikes, blue eyes and-"

Roxas silenced me once more his hands soft for once, after even working on ships with Axel. _That's right. I took him away from Axel, his lover. Just like I let my fear take me away._ "No, he'll take the form of a mortal human. Like us. Same features, but the condition is, as long as you'll return to him, by the time you become aware of him. Just like he is of you. If not, and you run away he'll die…"

"How do you know all of this?"

Roxas smirked widely. "I get things out of Axel when I play with him." _Play with him…Ew. _Roxas caught my stare of disgust and laughed. "it's not as bad as it seems. Even ven does it. But I hear vampires are one of the best at it. But sadly Axel isn't. He's just a dragon.."

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Back the fuck up! Dragon?! A real fucking dragon?!" I stared at him disbelieving this really was some random thing off of some weird novel. I glared at him. "Don't even play around like that!"

Roxas smirked. "Yes, he's a dragon. But he's a race that doesn't turn into large flying beasts until their angry." And that I had a hard time believing.

I held my breath closing my eyes holding a hand to my heart. "I am already aware of him. Even if he's gone I can feel his heartbeat." I turned holding my breath. So I was going to kill Riku? Could I live with that? _Depending on how bad I want to be free…_ I shrugged my shoulders. "So he'll die then."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already was ashes in a pan." Roxas spoke sourly.

I held my hands to my body and Turned to Roxas my lips twitching. "I want to go visit the other kingdoms I have to…" Every being around me seemed to scream and cry, _The voices, I can hear them again._ Even Roxas seemed to scream of sadness from running away from his lover. I held my tongue. "Let me have a moments peace."

I walked away from Roxas opening the ships door and jumping on the planets ground. Oxygen or so I had been told, had developed on many planets and only a few didn't have any at all. I crumbled on the floor a few feet away, out of hearing distance from Roxas. Knowing full well that my stupid fear had killed Riku.

I screamed.

Tears fell down my face as I held myself with my arms, trying to keep myself together. Hands shaking, tears fell off my cheeks leaving holes in the ground from the heavy gravity. I knew Riku was mean and overprotective. I now knew, what He meant about the world. It was cold and indifferent. And No one would take your side. But _he_ did. He helped me when things were tough. I would let Riku go. He was dead now. That's all I knew. Even if he drank from me before he left, he had only a day left before his body would tighten up and shrivel. I knew how much I _needed him. _But I ignored every sign of it. He hurt me. But because I ruined his plans or made him worry. That. I could see now.

_Don't cry._ His voice. My mind had seemed to keep it within my mind even after he was going to die. He was soothing me just a little at a time. Like he used to. Once again I ignored it, holding my breath as I cried. Roxas was probably missing me right now but keeping his distance. And he was right. I needed space, Time and even enough time to morn that to come. My body shook. I fell to the ground, my cheeks being powdered by the dark red dust of the planet. I couldn't move. Yet even breathe. I talked to my hallucination once again.

_I want to, I deserve every bad thing coming to me. I deserve nothing._ My fist tightened in the dirt. I couldn't hear my surrounding anymore. There was nothing more then I wanted, then to die right here and right now. _Nothing, nothing, nothing._ I chanted in my mind. My breath came out cracked even wheezing. My stomach churned for food. But we had no money for food. Hell how far until we run out of gas fuels as well.

_You deserve much more then nothing. Surely._ The velvety voice of my imaginary Riku whispered softly almost like he was controlling the wind to caress me purposely for comfort because he couldn't. _Why did you leave._

_I had to. You were being unfair._

_Unfair is, me leaving you to join the darkness. UNFAIR is being cursed to live alone away from any of your family. Only to have them crushed when you were away._

_So? My parents gave me away, and before that my adopted parents didn't even talk to me._

A sigh. It was dark. I knew I would get my answers. But I didn't care. I didn't deserve them. I didn't need them. I was just some boy destined to save the universe, for who?! For who but power hungry son-of-a-bitches. No one cared about poor, babies, and people dieing in a war, only for their power gain. As long as they gained power over the people. The sooner they'd be happy. I couldn't even growl for the hate I had.

Acid rain seemed to fall from the sky. Maybe I should lay here until the acid tore my body apart. Cleanse me from all the pointlessness that I am. I held my breath waiting for it to come. But once again as the lighting stroked, I heard his growl._ You __**will not**__ die here. __**Do you hear me?!**__ Do you understand, Sora?! You stupid Idiot. I took your friends away. They weren't good for you. And your parents you had none. __**I**__took care of you. You stupid boy. You didn't have any friends, because they would've corrupted you front eh Sora I had in my arms, Seventeen years ago. So if anything you __**should**__ be grateful._

I lost it. Sitting up my voice cracked. "You got rid of all my friends…what about my pets?" My lips trembled my heart beating wildly. This couldn't be true. Nothing this fowl could be true. Riku _loved _me. He had to why did he choose me? Just because I'm the savior? Just to save me from some stupid heartless from the dark kingdom?! Why, why, why?! I screamed.

There was silence after most of my tantrum screaming. My heart raced at the made up Riku's voice in my head. _Yes, I got rid of them too. You never had any parents. You had people give birth to you, a Savior. I took care of you. I fed you, watched over you and __**protected **__you. Isn't that enough Sora?_

I held my breath. No it wasn't. After that He no longer spoke to me. I let the tears run down my face no longer feeling them, or my body. I was on standby, afloat from everything that was turning my world around flipping me into a downwards spiral. I couldn't think, breathe or understand anything about my surrounding. The only thing on my mind was. _I was set up. I was forced to be different, hated, and even forced to watch. _I held myself closer. I didn't understand any of it. At least. Not anything worth understanding. I was lost. A lost lamb waiting for it's Sheppard.

I didn't hear Roxas come near me. Or even felt when he picked me up and sheltered me from the rain that now left burns on my skin. I didn't feel any of it. My skin as numb. And I was locked inside a place that I couldn't understand. I was lost. Vision fading away I knew, that I had lost everything I'd ever worked for.

_Shadows cascaded off the street lights. But they soon dimmed leaving one for me to run to. I hid under it, to keep away from the rain. It was cold. I knew this. I could hear my breath on my ears. My muscles flinched a little bit once a bright light blinded me, but it was warm. Easily understandable. "Are you god?"_

_The voice was warm. Silky almost like his was. "No." It answered simply._

"_Then who are you?" I asked softly holding a hand up over my eyes watching carefully knowing exactly that my choice was made. "let me know who you are."_

_The voice laughed at me a few times with a soft jingle of ringing bells it answered softly. "I am that, who shows the ways of truth, honesty, devotion, and the riotousness of the universe. I am here for you, Do you except your destiny? Understand once you choose what you will, either way. There will be destruction, cries, even pain, hunger, and grief. But, with me at your side, I'll lead you to the path alone the road of truth. I will ask only once, Do you accept me?"_

_I held still scared. I shifted my weight to my other leg holding onto the hem of my shirt looking for answers. "If I accept will you save Riku?"_

_I understood the voice was filled with a soft annoyance. "If I must, but why save someone who torments you so Sora?"_

_I took a step back my back hitting the lamppost holding my eyes closed. "he may seem bed, but he's not. He may have hurt me but, try and understand. I love him as much as I could even, with him being a jerk. He's in a way guiding me to be all who I can be."_

"_Such faith in one, who has lost his own." The voice spoke sternly._

"_I have faith in him, he can save me, and I __**will**__ save him." I spoke with the same tone as the voice._

"_Very well, Your Riku is fine, has always been. Do you accept me?"_

"_I do."_

"_Very well…"_

_The bright light hit me hard. I fell against the lamppost hitting my head only to rub the now forming bruise that seemed to hurt like a thousand needles. But the light that radiated from my hand filled my body and fixed my aches and pain. I looked down slightly glancing. I was holding a key. My eyes popped out of my head. "Are you kidding me?!"_

_No I'm not master. I am your tool, as well as apart of you know. Take your birthright and join your mate. He is waiting for you._

"_Is this just a dream."_

_This is reality, time for dreams are cut short, and actions must take place. Journey to the land of Light first and seek what you need, then head to the kingdom of Darkness, tell neither that you are the key barer. You will have to change your looks. But all will be fair in this if your follow the rules._

"_Rules?"_

_Tell no one of me. The key they posses is not real. I come to those in a form of Spirits and Gods. I am your weapon, and with wielding any kind of weapon, will turn me into that form for that time being. I am also the key to your heart. Show Compassion, love, and trust to those you know and love. And go forth…_

"_But…" Yes, but. The time for questions were over. I had no time to think. Because next I could hear voices above me. Two I was sure of the third. I wasn't too positive about._

"You idiot! Why'd you have to go and leave him in the rain like that! Look at him! These burns will take forever to heal!"

"He said he needed time to himself! For god sake the kid broke down. He's lost it. So much for our savior of the universe. If anything. He's just a lazy selfish-Axel don't you dare hold me back!"

I stretched only to have people gasp at awakening me. Opening my eyes. I felt better then I had ever since this all started. I grinned up looking up at the silver haired beauty. After all, he was mine. And he was here _for me._ and only me. I grinned slyly at him my body easily reaching for him.

Knowing quickly what I wanted He bent forward stroking my cheek. "Sora, did we wake you. Sorry. Go back to sleep." He rubbed my cheek. It was nice. But there was no way I was going back to bed. I had other ideas in my mind. It was like my body had awaken from a long slumber and knew what it wanted. I reached for him.

"Sora?" the voice was uncertain. Defiantly very confused. But all I could do was giggle at his little face I sent Roxas a grin and a wink telling him to leave this part of the ship. And he understood better then Axel did pulling him away with a blush on his face closing the door.

I sat up, using my knees to let me reach higher wrapping around his neck grinning widely. "You must be hungry. How long did it take you to get here?" I wondered. My humanity was slowly slipping. Just thinking about what I wanted to do to him. I felt entirely loved. If there wasn't a war starting, I would start one. But after a little time to myself.

"I-uh, Sora what the hell is wrong with you?!"

I stretched my throat and he instantly latched. I knew he was hungry. But I also know he would feel the feelings in the pit of my stomach. He instantly pulled away.

I spread my legs apart laying in-between them. Something I was never able to do until now. A lazy grin was sprawled across my face. "What's wrong Riku?" I whispered darkly shading my lids. Riku looked very hesitant.

"Do you know what your even doing?" He seemed to try to become alpha again. Cute isn't he when he wants to be dominating. He just needed a good time….I knew now how to do that.

"I have an idea. Is it working?" I asked curiously almost sounding innocent, which I knew, was absolutely opposite from what I looked like, and apparently he was liking it, and so was I.

I curled my back a little but showing a catlike grace grinning. "want it?"

He gulped and before I had a chance to blink he was draining me of blood, lapping at it. And the double arousal within our bodies and mind seemed to intermingle._ God do I love you. _For once he actually said it, I was breaking him open, he might be saying it now out of lust, but if that was the last thing I did. I was going to get him to _mean _it. I chuckled to myself purring lightly at his fangs in my body. "Good. Now, take me love."

He looked at me with those delicious eyes staring into my soul I understood. If he continued He wouldn't let me go. So be it. I would be the slave. I giggled slightly. "I'm a bad slave Riku. A bad, bad boy Want me? I bet you do. Punish the slave…" I didn't know where this boldness was coming from but I knew it wasn't going to last long after this. Was this something the key gave me? A piece of my heart back in the place it was meant to be? I didn't know I didn't have time to guess. Because my mouth was soon way to busy for thinking or over thinking. All I needed now to run away and put the peaces back together was this, the feeling of just feeling.

His lips smashed against mine. His hips pressed to mine very roughly. That made me wish for more contact. My body felt on fire. And I couldn't take in much air. But our kiss was very sweet, yet dominating. And I allowed his tongue to enter my mouth. It was soft. And the taste of metallic liquid didn't make me scream for once and push him away from me. He wasn't getting away this time..

At least…that's what he was thinking. My fingers ran up his shirt pulling it off. His hair felt even more softer then most. It felt almost liquid I pulled away and took a deep breath in and closed my eyes. "Wow…"

He smirked and without me knowing he had his hand slipping in my pants, zipper undone, button pushed through. "When did you…?"

"Doesn't matter does it?" I shrugged. No it didn't. I took his shirt off only to stop in my tacks as he pressed hard on me making me whimper. I didn't understand these feelings but I was loving them. I wanted them to control me, to undo me, and this existence. Of instead of a vampire, and a savior. I wanted it to just be, Riku and Sora. Faux was Right. I was gay. I didn't think I'd be ready for this for a long time only to realize I am.

"More…" Riku smirked dipping his tongue in my navel licking away at it. His eyes staring at me even more intensely. I felt like exploding. At least that's what I thought. But just when I thought this was all he was going to do. He removed my pants. With a little help from me, lifting my hips staring at him. Our eyes locking. There was so much emotion that made me want to cry. I think I did. Because in a swift movement he had trapped a tear bringing it close to his lips only to suck on it.

"Love, why are you crying?" he asked softly. I couldn't help but smile.

"Because I love you, and Tomorrow I want to ask you something."

"What..?"

"I want to go to the Kingdoms and learn of the war myself first-hand. You can come. But don't stop me."

Riku seemed to freeze his eyes glaring. "Exactly why?"

"We can change our identities, at least until we return to the rebellion…Please..Riku."

He paused. "and I get to come..?"

I smiled widely. "of course you can."

"Then shut up and kiss me." He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away taking his shirt off. He himself too care of his own pants. It seemed to work better then I thought. After all, it was a style I wasn't very familiar with. But he seemed to take it off with ease.

He returned to me suddenly and quickly. I wrapped my arms around him grinning widely. "I love you.."

Riku grinned "Lets do this properly shall we.."

I paused sitting up as he moved off of me. He was on his knee looking at me suddenly holding a chocker with a dark red stone hanging from the middle of the leather, and in the center of the red was a soft aqua. "What-?"

"It's an engagement chocker, it's custom in our vampire traditions…Will you wear my blood broach?"

I paused. "What's that in the middle?"

"well…" he admitted. "It petrified eye, my eye." He paused afraid that I would be freaked. But I grinned.

"Put it on bastard." he nodded once not waiting for me to order him again.

It was hard to breathe but I knew I could get used to it. "What about a ring? What about my human customs."

Riku had sighed nodding one. "I'll get you one."

"Good." And then he kissed me again. His hands roamed my body and I pulled him closer. His cock pressed against mine rubbing harder. I felt on fire I hissed. My heart raced in my chest. "I want more…dam it."

"Persistent little bitch aren't we?" he hummed, nibbling my ear running his fangs along the inside of it. His tongue doing the opposite, running along the shell of my ear. Making me hyperventilate. I couldn't believe I could feel this much pleasure. He eyed me. Using a red liquid to coat himself watching me. "How bad do you want it little slut."

"How bout you just give it to me and quit asking questions?!" I hissed at him. But I got what I wanted. Feeling that hard muscle throb inside me made me feel glorious, but as the same time. It hurt like a bitch. And I latched onto his Shoulder, scratching along his back making him go deeper and a little too quicker. I hurt, but I could understand that I was going to be pleasurable. I knew it in my bones. _More…._ I hissed back in his head. My walls in my mind burned down for the likes of forever.

His hands held my hips and Pulled me into a kiss. Pulling out and then slamming into my core. My own member ignored but that didn't mater as it rubbed against his lower abdomen. Making a wonderful sensation run down my spine. I couldn't even think straight.

My mouth dried from trying to breath heavily through it, but it was moistened with a hard kiss, accompanied by his hard muscle of a tongue. My hips raised body moving to his making it harder and deeper. I dug my nails into his skin knowing I'd leave marks on him, but he, he would leave bruises on my hips. I couldn't help but relaxed my bite on his shoulder only to throw my head back moaning. It was almost like a cry for help, yet I didn't want to be saved. I wanted to be locked in these arms forever.

His muscles rippled and I knew as well as he did, that the both of us, couldn't last long. I lost it in a haze of white, followed by a chuckle, but it soon disappeared. I knew I was forced to be sexy for Riku. But then again both of us were put under a spell of the physical body, I wouldn't care now, maybe in the morning. So much thinking past my mind that I didn't notice that Riku's lisp were on mine silencing my screams, or at least attempted to. They muffled. _Oh…oh yeah!_

I felt warm liquid fill me, making it hurt and my eyes seemed to waver, even make me feel hazy, all my energy had been lost in my body and Riku had collapsed on him breathing heavily. He had pulled out easily enough. But I felt warm liquid leak out of my body. It made me want to whimper at the loss. But I knew he'd be here in the morning. Maybe I'd hit him up first thing tomorrow. I noticed now, that his mouth had encased the gem in his mouth, never biting more like sucking on it, like he was sucking my own blood. Then again. I was too tired to move. So I snuggled under Riku for a few minutes only to fall quickly back asleep.

Two boys had been looking through the crack of the door. Both eyes dropped. The spiky headed Roxas turned to Axel his lips pursed. "So, you think vampires, do it better then Dragons still..?"

Axel smirked. "I don't care…but Roxy…"

Roxas paused looking up at Axel. "I'll go get the chocolate sauce and whipped cream-Oh, and you guys are with us for a while now huh?"

Axel pushed away from the wall that he was leaning away his tattoos glimmering in the mechanical light. "Yeah, our mates are gone, might as well as join 'em. Ven will be pissed though, He'll be mad your leaving him for some random mission."

Roxas walked to the fridge and pulled out a brown bottle and a metallic can. "Well, this war is starting soon. Sora's finally accepted his destiny and what we have in store for him, Just don't push him okay?"

Axel smirked slightly a grinned. "He won't remember anything about this night will he?"

Roxas laughed slightly. "No he won't, he'll be in for a supprise tomorrow when he wakes up and He's naked with Riku. I feel Sorry for Riku…"

Axel snickered. He did actually feel sorry for Riku, but the guy deserved it.

…_**..To Be Continued…..**_

_**A/N: And here's another Chapter. I cut it short. But hey, what can I say. There wouldn't be a part for part 2 if I just kept everything in this little chapter here. We'll soon be hitting part 2 of this story soon. So I hope your looking for ward to that. And sorry for procrastinating and with that I bid you until next time. I'm gonna go grab a smoke. And uhhh yeah…REVIEW! Or….I just won't write no mores…lol. Hope you enjoyed it. And that lemon I placed in there. I made it a little softer. Soooooooo I hope you likey! Buh bai, my crazy fans! XD**_


End file.
